Hosszú álom
by alassiel22
Summary: Hol húzódik a valóság és az álom határa, avagy hosszú az át hazafelé. AU sztori valamikor a Threads után.
1. Chapter 1

I. fejezet

Az álmok sötét, zsongó csöndjét lassan váltotta fel az ébrenlét. Noha inkább az alvásnak kellene békét hoznia, Jack örült annak, hogy végre visszatérhet a valóságba.

A valóságba?

A valóság – ha őszinte akart lenni magához – mindinkább egy álomhoz hasonlított mostanában. A legszebbhez, amit valaha is álmodni mert.

Kamaszos vigyor terült szét az arcán abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérezte a nő testét az övé mellett. Legbelül persze egész éjjel tudta, érezte a jelenlétét, de az a pillanat reggelente, amikor az ébredésnek abban a fázisában járt, hogy érzékszervei újra közvetlen kontaktusba léptek az agyával, és megérezte a meleg bőrt az övén, mindig elvarázsolta és könnyűvé tette a szívét.

Nem vitás, szerette ezt a nőt. Szeretett minden másodpercet, amit vele tölthetett, főként a reggeleket, amikor a világ csalárd szeme még nem látott át tisztán az éjszaka selymes leplén és az ő álmuk boldog felhőjén.

Úgy döntött, kiélvezi a pillanatot.

Még nem nyitotta ki a szemét, csak mélyen beszívta a nő mámorító illatát, amit most nem nyomott el szappan vagy parfüm, és szinte vegytisztán csak Ő volt – Sam. Aztán, akár a vakok, az ujjai segítségével próbálta meg látni, érezni a már ismerős testet. Egészen lentről, ameddig a keze leért, a nő térdétől indította el felfedezőútját, és ahogy haladt felfelé, agyába vésett minden egyes görbületet, amit addig nem tudott kívülről. Mire a nő melleihez ért, érezte, hogy az megmozdul – a gyengéd simogatás kétségtelenül előcsalta az álmok világából, ha ugyan nem volt már ébren korábban is. Jack nem tudhatta, hiszen az ő szemei még mindig csukva voltak, és úgy is maradtak miközben ujjai elérték Sam arcát, és lassan, megfontoltan végigsimították annak minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét.

Amikor úgy érezte, hogy végzett, amikor már tökéletesen látta maga előtt a nőt, kinyitotta a szemeit is. Az eléje táruló látvány éppen olyan volt, amilyennek ő elképzelte.

Még a lágy reggeli napfény is pont úgy esett a nő arcára…

De nem sok ideje jutott csodálni a képet, mert Sam ajkai egy széles, csintalan és szerelemmel teli mosolyra húzódtak, majd egy pillanat múlva már a sajátján érezte őket, és ekkor a szemei újra lecsukódtak.

Egy pillanatra elveszett ebben a reggeli csókban, ami sokkal nagyobb békét hozott neki, mint bármilyen alvás, ugyanakkor jobban felébresztette, mint egy dézsa jeges víz.

Magához szorította a nőt, és ujjai újra útjukra indultak a testén, de ezúttal már sokkal kevésbé tudatosan.

Örvénylő vágy húzta magába, és ő örömmel adta meg magát a jól ismert, lenyűgöző ösztönnek… ám lassanként különös érzés kerítette hatalmába. Valami – maga sem tudta pontosan, hogy mi – visszatartotta, nem engedte szabadulni. Minél jobban próbálkozott elengedni magát, annál szorosabban bilincsbe verte az ördögi erő.

Érezte, hogy valami baj van… valami nagy baj. Úgy tűnt, mintha nem is Samet tartaná a karjai között, mintha nem az ő ajka tapadna az övére. Nyugtalanítóan furcsa – keserű – volt a csók íze, határozottan nem az a jól ismert Carter-íz, hanem valami…

És akkor jéggé dermedt.

Az érzékei hirtelen megszűntek működni. Csak a nagy sötét semmi volt. Minden átmenet nélkül. Hideg, jéghideg űr. Nem hallott, nem érzett semmit, de mintha… mintha az árnyból egy kép kezdett volna kirajzolódni.

Egy ismeretlen hálószoba, egy ismeretlen ággyal és benne egy nagyon is ismerős nővel, akinek az ismerős, hatalmas kék szemei elemi fájdalommal és megbánással voltak tele, és akinek a szája némán újra és újra egy szót tátogott.

Egy ismerős szót.

Próbált koncentrálni, hogy hallja, valóban azt mondja-e, amit ő gondolt. Nem volt kétség. Egyetlen egyszerű szó csendült keserűn és némán a hideg csöndben.

„Jack…"

A férfi zihálva, jeges verítékben ébredt. Szemei semmit sem láttak a dermesztő sötétségben, amit körülvette. Jó pár másodpercbe beletelt, mire rájött, hogy otthon van, a saját ágyában.

Még mindig nem volt egészen magánál, amikor az esztelen reménytől vezérelve maga mellé nyúlt, hogy ellenőrizze, van-e még mellette valaki az ágyban. De senkit nem talált ott.

Hát persze.

Hogyan is gondolhatta, hogy ott lesz?

Annyira az álom hatása alatt volt még, hogy csak ült az ágy szélén, és próbálta felidézni, amit épp az imént álmodott. Olyan valóságos volt… olyan csodálatos… és olyan borzalmas. Főleg az utolsó képek.

Vagy fél órát ült még ott. De ráért. Csak hajnali 4 volt. És most sokat aludt. 4 órát. Rekordidő mostanság.

Amikor sikerült visszatérnie a valóságba, amikor végre minden idegsejtje tudomásul vette a kegyetlen igazságot, mély levegőt vett és felállt.

Az ágyától 8 lépés volt a fürdőszoba ajtaja. Lenyomta a kilincset, kinyitotta az ajtót, belépett, felkattintotta a villanyt, a zuhanyfülkéhez ment, megnyitotta a csapot, levette a ruháit, és belépett a forró víz ölelésébe.

Jól esett neki a zuhany, kicsit elmosta a fájdalmat, kicsit elvékonyította a lelkében lévő falakat. Amint kilép, úgyis újra felépíti őket. Nem is tudta volna másképpen túlélni a rá váró napot.

Így hát nem bánta annyira, ha az arcán végigfolyó víz közé néhány könnycsepp is vegyült. Csak ő tudta, hogy ott vannak. Még a tusoló falai sem tudták volna elárulni a titkát.

Alaposan átsúrolta a bőrét, az arcát és a haját, és kilépett a fülkéből. Kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, és levette a törölközőt a fogasról. Megtörölközött, megdörzsölte a haját is, majd a derekára csavarta a törölközőt, kiment a hálószobába, egyenesen a sötétebbik barna fiókos szekrényhez. Véletlenül sem a másikhoz. Kihúzta a felső fiókot, és kivett egy tiszta alsónadrágot. Aztán kihúzta a következő fiókot, és kivett egy készlet zöld egyenruhát. Kéket nem hordott mostanában, mert túlságosan emlékeztette Carterre…

Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy civil ruhát vegyen fel, mert úgyis egyenesen a bázisra készült. Ráadásul valahogy egyenruhában jobban tudott parancsolni magának. Arra emlékeztette, hogy katona volt, és követnie kellett a parancsokat. A saját parancsait. Az engedetlenség pedig megengedhetetlen, és beláthatatlan következményekkel jár.

Felöltözött, visszament a fürdőbe megszárítani a haját és megborotválkozni. Amikor végzett, csak egy futó pillantást vetett a tükörbe, hogy ellenőrizze, milyen az összhatás. Nem szokta ennél jobban megnézni magát. Nem merte. Félt, hogy olyat lát, amit nem akar, vagy amit nem bír elviselni.

De nem. Jack O'Neill legbelül mindig is katona lesz. Akárhogy is alakuljon az élete. Méghozzá jó katona. Ő MINDENT elviselt. Megküzdött bármivel. Ezt már számtalanszor bebizonyította. Nem fog most szégyent hozni saját magára. És főleg nem fogja elveszíteni azt az egy dolgot, ami még életben tartotta.

A munkáját.

Rendet rakott maga után a fürdőszobában, visszament a hálóba, eligazította az ágyát, és közben rápillantott az órára.

04: 52

Tengernyi ideje volt még. Miután makulátlan rendet rakott, elindult a konyha felé.

Eszébe sem jutott elhúzni a függönyt. Pedig a kelő nyári nap első kíváncsi sugarai szívesen bepillantottak volna végre az örökké sötét hálószobába. De erre megint nem volt lehetőségük.

A konyhában Jack főzött egy adag jó erős kávét. Nem mintha attól félt volna, hogy esetleg anélkül elalszik, de jól esett neki a forró, méregerős, keserű folyadék. Amikor megitta, egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy ennie kellene valamit, de mint mindig, most is elvetette az ötletet. Nem esett volna jól neki.

Carter már biztosan aggódott volna érte, hogy majdnem tíz kilót fogyott, de per pillanat még ez sem bírta rávenni arra, hogy egyen valamit. Majd a bázison a kantinban. Ott úgysem ússza meg. Daniel és Teal'c minden délben beállítottak, és elcipelték őt az étkezdéig, és addig ültek ott vele, amíg nem evett valamennyit. Mintha megint nyolc éves lett volna. De valahol, mély titokban, a józan esze hálás volt nekik.

Felállt az asztaltól, visszatolta a széket a helyére és elmosogatta a csészét. Az asztal sarkáról felemelt néhány jelentést, fogta a mobilját, a tárcáját és a kulcsait, és elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Mielőtt kilépett volna, vetett egy utolsó pillantást az órájára.

05: 01 - Fél hatra a bázisra ér.

Amikor kilépett az ajtón, az volt az első mozdulata, hogy feltette a napszemüvegét. A nap még alig sütött ugyan, de ő jobban érezte magát a sötét üveg mögött. Ezt a fedezéket muszáj volt megadnia magának.

A garázshoz ment, kinyitotta az ajtót, beült a kocsijába és kitolatott. Kiszállt, bezárta a garázsajtót, visszaült a kocsijába és elindult a bázis felé.

Az óra 05: 07-et mutatott.

És így ment ez minden reggel. Ez a reggeli rutin, amiben a gondolkodás még statisztaszerepet sem kapott, ez készítette fel a férfit az előtte álló napra.

107. alkalommal zajlódott le ugyanúgy a hajszál-pontosan félórás reggeli folyamat.

Dr. Samantha Carter alezredes 124 napja tűnt el a P5X159-en.


	2. Chapter 2

II. fejezet

Az ablakokon keresztül kiszűrődő fényeknek barátságosan kellett volna hívogatniuk a kocsiban ülő nőt. Végülis ő is szerette ezt a házat. Olyan volt, amilyenről mindig is álmodott. És mégsem. Nem úgy képzelte el, hogy itt fog ülni minden este 15-20 percet a kocsijában, arról győzködve magát, hogy bemenjen a saját házába.

23:22 volt. Ma is sokáig dolgozott. Mint mindig. De ő meg is mondta a férfinek még a kapcsolatuk elején, hogy neki a munkája a legfontosabb. A férfi nem hitt neki akkoriban. Illetve úgy gondolta, hogy ez majd megváltozik, ha együtt élnek.

Nem így történt.

Eleinte persze csodálatos volt. Eleinte még a munkáját is el tudta felejteni. A nő mindig is tudta, hogy korántsem olyan elemi fontosságú számára a munka, hogy soha egyetlen férfinek se lesz esélye rá, hogy átvegye tőle az első helyet. Csak éppen nem EZ a férfi volt az, aki képes és méltó volt erre.

Mégis miféle házasélet volt ez? Nem volt egészen boldogító minden este azon tépelődni, hogy bemenjen-e a saját házába a tulajdon férjéhez vagy sem.

Egy kívülálló talán csodálkozott volna ezen. Hiszen sohasem veszekedtek. Mindig kedvesek voltak egymáshoz, és társaságban nagyon jól játszották a szerepüket. Még a legjobb barátaik sem tudtak róla, hogy az elbűvölő maszk mögött a nagy semmi húzódott. És ez a semmi rosszabb volt, mintha egyfolytában veszekedtek volna. Ahhoz legalább érzelmek kellenek. A közönyhöz nem. Ez a szó erős volt ugyan, de ha őszinték akartak lenni magukhoz, minden egyes nappal egyre közelebb kerültek hozzá, és egyre távolabb egymástól. Egy házban éltek, beszélgettek időnként, de már korántsem úgy, mint régen, és a nő már idejét sem tudta, mikor szeretkeztek utoljára. Nem mintha ezt különösebben bánta volna.

Valami nagyon el lett rontva valahol, és ezt minden este megállapította magában a kocsija rejtekében, de megoldást soha nem tudott (vagy mert) találni.

És nem ma lesz a napja, hogy meghozza a végzetes döntést.

Nagyot sóhajtott, felemelte az anyósülésről a táskáját, kihúzta az indítóból a kulcsot, kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiszállt a kocsiból. A bejárati ajtóhoz sétált, mély levegőt vett, emlékeztette magát, hogy ő szereti a férjét (még ha a szíve mélyén tudta is, hogy nem úgy, ahogy és amennyire kéne), és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Remélte, hogy nem lesz hosszú az este, és hamar lefekhet.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, és köszönt: „Szia. Megjöttem."

A férfi éppen valami meccset nézett a kanapén ülve, de rámosolygott a feleségére és barátságosan válaszolt.

„Szia. Már azt hittem, ma is a bázison alszol."

„Akkor telefonáltam volna."

„Már megesett, hogy elfelejtetted."

Még a férfi szelíd hangjában sem maradt észrevétlen ez a kis tűszúrás. És az volt a legrosszabb, hogy nem lehetett vádolni érte, mert nagyon is igaza volt. De ettől a nőnek csak még jobban elege lett belőle. A férjének sajnos gyakran volt igaza, ami rajta mindig lelkiismeret-furdalásban és bűntudatban csapódott le, aminek a rétegei egy idő után annyira lerakódtak, hogy már nem csak önmagát vádolta, amiért annak idején hibát követett el, hanem már a férjét is kezdte megutálni. Hányingere volt magától. Tudta, hogy nem kell már sok idő, és nem csak üres lesz a házasságuk, hanem megtelik a bűntudat és a megbánás gyilkos mérgével, és a veszekedések is elkezdődnek. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mindezt meg akarja várni.

De ő nem az a típus volt, aki olyan egyszerűen ki tudott szállni egy házasságból. Amikor az oltár előtt azt mondta, hogy 'amíg a halál el nem választ', komolyan gondolta. És ha valaki, Sam Carter tartotta az ígéreteit.

„Tudom, ne haragudj. Csak megint hoztak egy különös szerkezetet, amit szerettem volna megfejteni."

„Rendben." A férfi nem tudta mit mondjon.

Sam letette a táskáját, levette a kabátját, felakasztotta, és a konyha felé indult. „Öhm, csináltam vacsorát, csak be kell raknod a mikróba." – kiáltotta utána a férje.

„Köszönöm, de már túl késő van. Inkább lezuhanyozom és lefekszem. Hosszú napom volt, és korán kelek." – A nő meglátta a tányért a konyhaszekrényen, és csak még nagyobb lett a lelkifurdalása. Na nem mintha egy spagettit olyan nagy művészet lett volna összeütni, de mégis. Egy pillanatig eltöprengett rajta, hogy mégis eszik belőle, és odaül Pete mellé kicsit beszélgetni, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Sem türelme, sem kedve nem volt hozzá.

„Ahogy gondolod." – felelte a férfi. „Holnap is egész nap bent leszel?"

„Igen. Nagyon izgalmas ez a szerkezet. Szeretném alaposabban megvizsgálni, és az eltart egy darabig. De este mindenképp hazajövök. És te mit csinálsz holnap?" – kiáltotta csevegő hangvételben a konyhából, miközben töltött magának egy pohár tejet.

„Nálunk is van egy ügy, ami nagyon lefoglal. Nem fogok unatkozni."

„Akkor jó." Megitta a tejet, elöblítette a poharat, és a nappalin keresztül a hálószobába indult. „Én most megyek aludni. Jössz majd te is?" – odahajolt a férfihoz, és adott neki egy puszit az arcára, hogy kicsit enyhítse a lelkifurdalását. De a 'majd' szócska nem véletlenül volt benne a kérdésben, és ezt mindketten tudták.

„Igen, csak megvárom a végeredményt."

„Rendben. Jó éjt." – A nő megkönnyebbült, hogy még lesz ideje, mire a férfi is utána megy. Még csak az első harmad vége felé tartottak. Jól ismerte a hoki meccseket.

De nem a férje miatt.

Pete Shanahan nézte, ahogy a felesége becsukja a hálószoba ajtaját, és csak utána mondta, nem is neki, inkább saját magának: „Jó éjt."

Jó pár hónapja ez ment minden este. Váltottak pár mondatot, aztán a nő elment lefeküdni, mert másnap korán ment be a bázisra. De volt, hogy haza sem jött éjszakára. Néha megfordult a fejében, hogy a felesége megcsalja, de tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Akármennyire is eltávolodtak egymástól Sammel, ismerte a nőt, és tudta, hogy nem tenne ilyet. Ha lenne valakije, akkor azt egyből megmondaná. A nő sok minden volt, de aljas és hazug nem.

Persze tudta, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

Sam egy csodálatos nő volt, és ő menthetetlenül beleszeretett, amikor találkoztak. Tudta, hogy egészen soha nem kaphatja meg őt, de azt hitte az is elég lesz neki, ami jut. És talán így is lett volna, ha Sam nem pont azt nem lett volna hajlandó odaadni neki, amit ígért. A szívét.

Eleinte nagyon jól megvoltak. Boldogság töltötte meg a házat, és azt hitte, mindkettejük leghőbb álma vált valóra a házasságukkal. Talán nem kellett volna olyan gyorsan megkérnie a kezét. Talán ha hagyott volna magának időt, rájöhetett volna, hogy Sam már akkoriban sem volt igazán vele.

És most? Most még annyira sem, mint azelőtt. Ahogy teltek a napok, a felesége úgy távolodott el tőle egyre messzebbre és messzebbre, és a férfi már nem is hitte, hogy sikerülhet neki újra elérni őt. Ha egyáltalán sikerült valaha is.

Haragudott magára, a nőre is, de leginkább erre az egész hülye helyzetre. És fogalma sem volt, mit kellene tennie. Nem akarta ő kimondani, hogy vége, mert titokban, valahol a lelke legmélyén tudta, hogy nem találkozik még egy olyan nővel, mint Samantha Carter, és mindig szeretni fogja őt. A remény halovány szikrája még ott volt benne. De a büszkesége már rég elnyomta annyira, hogy nyíltan nem próbálta visszahódítani a feleségét.

Tudta, hogy ez úgyis lehetetlen, amíg létezik a Csillagkapu, amíg létezik a Parancsnokság és amíg létezik a CSK-1.

De főleg, amíg létezik egy bizonyos Jack O'Neill.

Már a kapcsolatuk kezdetén gyanús volt neki a férfi, de tudta, hogy szabályellenes volna kikezdenie Sammel, és hogy akkor már 7 éve együtt dolgoztak. Úgy gondolta, ha az idő alatt nem történt köztük semmi, eztán sem fog. És ha Sam szerelmes lett volna O'Neillbe, akkor nem járt volna vele.

Csak mostanában tudatosult benne, hogy Sam pontosan azért volt vele, mert olyan menthetetlenül szerelmes volt a felettesébe, hogy muszáj volt valamivel elterelnie a figyelmét. Muszáj volt a magánéletnek legalább a díszletét felépítenie magának ahhoz, hogy élni tudjon. És ha józanul belegondolt, nem hibáztathatta. De ez esetben mégiscsak ő volt a legnagyobb áldozat, és azok megengedhetik maguknak azt a luxust, hogy nem gondolkoznak józanul.

Azt azonban továbbra sem hitte, hogy Sam és O'Neill között több lenne plátói viszonynál, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfinek kulcsszerepe volt a házasságuk zátonyra futásában. Talán jobb is lenne, ha végre egymásra találnának. Legalább Sam boldog lenne, és vége lenne ennek a morbid viccnek, amit – jobb szó híján – házasságnak hívtak, és ő is más utat kereshetne.

Annyira elmélázott ezen a témán (az utóbbi pár hétben körülbelül ezredszer), hogy már csak azt vette észre, hogy vége lett a meccsnek.

Nem volt jó napja. Még a kedvenc csapata is csúnyán kikapott. Nehéz szívvel állt fel a kanapéról és ment a hálószobába.

Az alvás talán majd hoz számára némi békét.

Sam nem tudott aludni, de nem akarta, hogy a férje tudja ezt. Nevetséges volt, hogy még az alvást is színleli.

Hallotta, hogy Pete bejön, elvonul a fürdőszobába, lezuhanyozik, és nem sokára érezte, hogy befekszik mellé az ágyba. Még jó, hogy annak idején – egy merőben más megfontolásból – jó nagy ágyat vettek maguknak, mert így legalább most nem kellett egymáshoz érniük. Háttal feküdtek egymásnak, és a nő a halk horkolásból hamarosan már tudta, hogy a férjét elnyomta az álom.

Irigyelte érte.

Ő már közel egy órája ott feküdt, és csak bámult a sötétbe. Azt kívánta, bárcsak a bázison volna. Ott sosincs gondja az elalvással. Igaz, ott mindig addig dolgozik, amíg szinte el nem alszik az asztal felett. És aztán mindig beállít O'Neill tábornok, hogy elküldje aludni. Mindig leszidja, amiért olyan sokáig dolgozott, de amióta ő vezeti a Parancsnokságot, azóta ő sem fekszik le korábban, hiszen minden este – ha mindketten ott vannak a bázison – az utolsó útja az ő laborjába vezet, ahol felébreszti őt, vagy ráparancsol, hogy menjen aludni, és aztán mindig elkíséri a körletéig. Azt mondja azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy aludni tér, de a nő tudta, hogy igazából azért megy el vele, mert attól egy kicsit neki is szebbek lesznek az álmai. És néha titokban még az is előfordul, hogy direkt nem megy el magától lefeküdni, mégha alig áll is a lábán, mert O'Neillt várja.

Sokkal többet volt a bázison, mint szükséges lett volna – de erről senki nem tudott. És erre két oka volt. Pete és Jack.

Mosolyognia és sírnia kellett egyszerre. Jack… Még magában sem szabad így hívnia. Túl veszélyes. Elpackázta minden lehetőségét arra, hogy azzal a férfival élje az életét, akinek mindent oda tudott volna adni. Mindent, ami ő volt. És ezért a végzetes hibáért a boldogságával kellett fizetnie.

Hatalmas kék szemei lassanként megteltek az elemi fájdalom és a megbánás könnyeivel, és a szája némán és önkéntelenül, újra és újra egy szót tátogott a sötétbe, akár egy vallásos tantrát:

„Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

III. fejezet

Jacknek egy valamit be kellett vallania. Ez a bolygó meglehetősen különbözött a megszokott fás tereptől. A talajt porcukorszerűen finom vörös homok borította, és fölötte az ég bizarr türkiz színekben pompázott. Két nap lebegett a horizont felett, amik végképp idegenné, ugyanakkor lélegzetelállítóan széppé tették a tájat. A sziklák ezüstösen csillogtak az idegen érctől, ami Cartert már az első érkezésükkor lázba hozta.

Harmadszor jártak ezen a látszólag lakatlan bolygón, és a férfinek most először volt rossz érzése. Az egyik fele örült ugyan, hogy ott lehetett a CSK-1-gyel, és végre kimozdulhatott az irodájából, méghozzá egy ilyen különleges hely kedvéért, ám a másik fele meglehetősen nyugtalan volt. Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy valami nincs rendben.

És ezt a nyugtalanságot csak fokozta az a tény, hogy Carter és Daniel már jó ideje nem jelentkeztek be rádión.

Pár órája mentek el nyugat felé, hogy Daniel megvizsgáljon egy ott álló ősi romot, Sam pedig elkísérte, hogy fedezze, és közben gyűjthessen még pár mintát. A nőt annyira lenyűgözte ez a bolygó, hogy egyszerűen nem bírt betelni vele. Mindenből mintát akart venni, hogy hazavigye, és alaposan megvizsgálja. Daniel is hasonlóképpen izgatott lett, amikor felfedezték, hogy nem messze a kaputól egy ki tudja hány ezer éves düledék állt, aminek a falai tele voltak vésve kihívást jelentő, lefordításra váró idegen szöveggel.

Ő és Teal'c a kapu közelében maradtak, hogy ha esetleg baj lenne, biztosítani tudják a menekülési útvonalat. Jack általában nem volt ilyen paranoiás, de most azt súgták az ösztönei, hogy ezt kell tenniük. Azt pedig már nagyon régen megtanulta, hogy az ösztöneire érdemes hallgatnia.

Az alapján, amit az előző látogatáskor készített fotókból Daniel kihámozott, a romnál lévő szövegek egy nagyon nehezen fordítható, de "annál érdekesebb" új nyelven íródtak, és egy részük egy számukra addig ismeretlen Goa'uldról szólt. Ám a Goa'uld neve és még néhány Daniel által fontosnak tartott részlet még rejtély volt, mivel vagy a falak azon részén voltak, amik már rég elpusztultak, vagy azokon, amiket az erózió ereje annyira megkoptatott, hogy a képeken nem lehetett kivenni, mi volt rájuk írva, csak szabad szemmel lehetett kibogarászni.

Ezért kellett visszajönniük a P5X159-re. Daniel nem nyughatott addig, amíg le nem másolt minden fellelhető szöveget.

Jack tudta, hogy ez sokáig tart, de ahogy teltek a percek, egyre jobban aggódott. Talán megfeledkeztek az időről – gondolta magában – bár ez Carterre nem volt jellemző. Ránézett Teal'cre. A jaffa tudta mire gondol, és látszott rajta, hogy neki is gyanús, hogy a társaik nem jelentkeznek. Jacknek nem maradt hát más választása, minthogy ő maga keresse őket rádión.

„Itt O'Neill. Jelentkezzetek."

Nem hallott mást, csak statikus zajt. Megpróbálta még egyszer.

„Carter, Daniel, minden rendben?"

Semmi. A szíve egyre gyorsabban vert. Nem volt olyan messze az a rom. Hallaniuk kellett volna, ha valami történik. Vagy mégsem? Nagyon remélte, hogy egyikőjüknek sem esett baja. És ezt csak egyféleképpen deríthette ki.

„Gyerünk." – Még egyszer ránézett Teal'cre, aki sokatmondóan bólintott neki, és gyors tempóban – szinte futva – elindultak nyugat felé.

Körülbelül 15 percbe telt, mire odaértek, és út közben O'Neill többször is megpróbálta elérni őket rádión, de egyszer sem kapott választ. Az adrenalin-szintje az egekben volt. Amikor az egyik dűne mögül előbukkanva meglátta a romot, már tudta, hogy a megérzése – sajnos – megint helyes volt.

Daniel nem messze az egykori épülettől feküdt szemmel láthatóan eszméletlenül. Az orra és a szája körül alvadt vér sötétlett. De dulakodásnak semmi nyomát nem látták, sőt annak sem, aki vagy ami így elintézte őt. Teal'c lehajolt hozzá, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát, amíg Jack körbejárta a romot. Nem akart kiabálni, hátha ott volt még valahol az, aki ezt tette Daniellel.

„Még él, de sürgősen vissza kéne vinni a bázisra." – mondta Teal'c O'Neillnek, azonban az meg sem hallotta. Gyorsan végigpásztázott minden egyes négyzetmétert, hogy megtalálja a nőt, de semmi nyomát nem látta.

„Carter!" – kiáltotta Jack hirtelen. „Carter… Carter!" – egyre hangosabban kiabált, és egyre kétségbeesettebb volt a hangja. Abban reménykedett, hogy a nő egyszer csak előbukkan az egyik oszlop vagy fal mögül és nem lesz semmi baja. Tudta, hogy ahogy telnek a másodpercek, úgy lesz a reménye egyre hiúbb. De egyszerűen nem bírta, nem akarta felfogni, hogy a nő csak úgy eltűnt. Kezdte egyre jobban elveszíteni a fejét. És egyszer csak meglátott valamit, amitől hirtelen minden illúziója elszállt a szélben, és úgy érezte, mintha egy rémálom kellős közepébe csöppent volna.

„Sam!" – hangzott a fájdalommal teli kiáltás, de a férfi ezt már inkább saját magának mondta, mintsem azzal a céllal, hogy választ kapjon.

A jaffa felállt a sérült archeológus mellől, hogy megkeresse O'Neillt. Amennyire meg tudta ítélni, Daniel rossz állapotban volt, de nem közvetlen életveszélyben.

A romos épület másik oldalán találta rá Jackre, ahogy ott térdelt egy kupac mellett, és nem mozdult. Odament hozzá, hogy szemügyre vegye a halmot. Carter alezredes táskája, rádiója, fegyverei és jó néhány ruhadarabja hevert ott. Amennyire azokból meg lehetett állapítani, a nő szinte egy szál pólóban és nadrágban tűnt el, mert még a bakancsa is a porban hevert.

Teal'c csak állt ott, és a barátja vállára tette a kezét, de Jacket ez egy cseppet sem vigasztalta. Benne éppen ezer meg ezer érzés vívott ádáz küzdelmet a lelke feletti uralomért. Lehunyta a szemét, várta, hogy ellepje az elemésztő fájdalom, a gyász, a reménytelenség, sőt még a könnyek is, de nem jöttek. Egyik sem. Viszont jött düh, üresség, értetlenség és valami nagyon-nagyon különös.

Remény.

Valami a lelke legmélyén azt súgta, nem történt meg a legrosszabb. Noha ennek ellent mondott minden csepp józan esze, de valahogy mégsem tudta elhinni, hogy soha többé nem látja a nőt. Megpróbált ebből az esztelen, de hasznos érzésből táplálkozni. Vett egy mély levegőt, felállt, és alaposan szemügyre vett mindent. Jól értett a nyomolvasásához, de hiába kereste a jeleket, semmit sem talált, ami bármi használhatót elmondott volna Sam és Daniel merénylőiről. Csak annyit tudott, hogy többen voltak, legalábbis a lábnyomok alapján olyan hárman lehettek. De a nyomok a romtól pár méterre eltűntek. Valószínűleg köszönhető volt ez az egyre erősödő szélnek is.

Kezdett sötétedni. És sötétben nem jutnak semmire. Ráadásul tudta, hogy mielőbb vissza kell vinniük Danielt a bázisra. Talán ő majd tud valamit mondani. Csak benne bízhatott.

Összeszedte a nő holmiját, és intett Teal'cnek, hogy hozza Danielt, mennek vissza a kapuhoz.

Megszólalni még nem bírt.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy minden maradék lelki és testi erejével a visszaútra koncentráljon. Kapóra jött neki az egykori speciális kiképzés. Anélkül nem biztos, hogy át tudta volna vészelni a kapuig tartó utat, sőt az előtte álló napokat.

Amikor visszaértek a kapuhoz, bizarr módon minden nyugodt és csendes volt. Gond nélkül tárcsáztak, átküldték a GDO jelet és átléptek az eseményhorizonton.

A Csillagkapun keresztüli utazás kicsit mindig furcsa érzés volt, de most határozottan nem a megszokott módon volt az. És nem is kicsit.

Jack úgy érezte, mintha egy hatalmas fekete lyukba zuhanna, és a dermesztő mélység egyre csak nyelné, nyelné magába a minden gondolatát, érzését és emlékét, amije valaha volt.

De a zuhanás hirtelen megállt, és a nagy feketeségből egy kép bontakozott ki előtte. Egy ismerős hely képe.

Szürke falak és furcsa szerkezetek közepette egy jól ismert alak állt a labor közepén. Karcsú testét az asztalon támaszkodó keze tartotta vissza az összecsuklástól, arcát eltorzította a sikertelenül visszafogott zokogás, és egy szó tört elő a nő szájából, vegytiszta fájdalommal tele.

„Jack…"

Levegő után kapkodva, verítékben úszva riadt fel álmából. Ránézett az órára. 03:10. Ma éjjel már biztosan nem tud többet aludni. Hamar be fog érni a bázisra.

Felkelt. Az ágyától 8 lépés volt a fürdőszoba ajtaja.

03: 40-kor kilépett a házából.

Hajnali negyed 5-kor már az íróasztala mögött ült, és egy jelentést lapozgatott. Jól emlékezett, hogy annak idején, amikor átvette Hammondtól a bázis vezetését, a tábornok vagy fél órás beszédet tartott arról, milyen fontos, hogy még az utált papírmunkát is mindig időben elvégezze. Úgy érezte akkor magát, mint egy hat éves gyerek, akinek a szülei elmondják, hogy rendesen meg kell csinálnia a házifeladatát, különben a sarokba állítják. És akkor ő megígérte, hogy jó kisfiú lesz, és mindig mindent megcsinál időben. Eleinte nehezére esett tartania ezt a fogadalmát. Mindig is utálta a papírmunkát.

De mostanában valahogy hálás volt érte. Legalább volt mibe temetkeznie. Az egész bázis és a washingtoni nagykutyák mind csodálkoztak azon, hogy Jack O'Neill soha, egyetlenegy jelentéssel sem késett még egy órát sem. Volt, aki sejtette, minek köszönhető a pálfordulás, volt, aki nem, de mindenesetre nem firtatták.

Egész reggel az irodájában dolgozott, elolvasott néhány jelentést, és a délelőtt során lezavart egy megbeszélést a CSK-8-cal és egyet a CSK-11-gyel.

Délben beállított Daniel és Teal'c, és már nem volt olyan nehéz dolguk elráncigálni őt a kantinba, mint régebben. De ez csak azért volt, mert Jack hagyta magát. Nem azért, mert kedve volt, hanem azért, mert tudta, hogy úgysem menekülhet. De mint mindig, most is egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni hány mondatot váltott velük az ebéd alatt.

Délután 2-kor, pontosan a megbeszélt időpontban, a CSK-7 visszatért a P3X210-ről, és ahogy egy jó parancsnokhoz illik, ő lement az indítócsarnokba fogadni az embereit. Örömmel konstatálta, hogy mind a négyen épségben és teljes felszereléssel tértek vissza a bolygóról.

„Megbeszélés 2 óra múlva. Addig is tudják, mi a dolguk." – jelentette ki végül, és visszament az irodájába. Ha jól utána néz, talán még akad valami dolga addig.

A CSK-7 tagjai figyelték, hogyan távozik a parancsnokuk.

Összenéztek. Mindenki tudta, mire gondolnak a többiek. Egyszerűen nem tudták megszokni ezt az új Jack O'Neillt. Igaz, régen néha bántó volt a szarkasztikus humora, de a megbeszélések mindig jó hangulatban és kötetlen hangvételben folytak. Tudták, hogy felettük áll, de ezt ő soha nem érzékeltette velük, ha nem volt rá szükség.

Mostanában sem ez volt a helyzet, de a Parancsnok mindig olyan távolságtartó volt, hogy önkéntelenül is feszülten viselkedtek a társaságában. És nem ők voltak az egyetlenek.

Az új O'Neill állandó beszédtéma volt a bázison. Senki sem tudta elfogadni a változást. Nem lett rosszabb vezető vagy rosszabb ember, csak mintha meghalt volna benne valami, amitől olyan könnyű volt régebben szeretni, vagy épp utálni őt. Ami annyira élővé tette, hogy nem számított hány éves vagy milyen ősz a haja, mindig olyan volt, mint csintalan egy kisfiú, akinek mindenről megvan a véleménye.

És sem a CSK-7, sem a bázis többi dolgozója nem volt hülye. A legtöbbjük pontosan tudta, vagy legalábbis határozott sejtése volt róla, mitől változott meg annyira a férfi.

Csakúgy, mint jó néhány hónappal ezelőtt, amikor egy másik változáson ment át – homlokegyenest a másik irányba. Akkoriban az emberek nem győztek csodálkozni, hogy hogy kicserélték Jack O'Neillt. Nemcsak a rangját vesztette el, hanem egy akkora terhet is szívéről, amitől olyan boldognak és teljesnek látták a férfit, mint még soha.

De a boldogság rövid életűnek bizonyult. Pedig, ha valaki megérdemelte, akkor ő volt az.

Nem volt szükség rá, hogy a CSK-7 ki tudja hányadszorra is megbeszélje ezt. Inkább valami kellemesebb dologra gondoltak. Arra, hogy a zuhany és a megbeszélés után nekik lesz kihez hazamenniük este.

És csak remélni tudták, hogy valamilyen égi csoda folytán megtalálják még valaha Sam Cartert.

Mindenki érdekében.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. fejezet

Az előző éjjel valami megváltozott. A nő maga se értette miért pont akkor, hiszen nem az volt az első alkalom, hogy némán álomba sírta magát, de most valamiért úgy érezte, betelt a pohár. Össze kellett szednie minden bátorságát és erejét, hogy végre változtasson a dolgok menetén. Tudta, hogy nem mehet így tovább az élete, mert akármilyen erős is, előbb-utóbb bele fog rokkanni a tépelődésbe.

Talán ha változtatni mer, talán ha ugrani mer, akkor jobbra fordulnak a dolgok. Talán. De nem tudhatta biztosan. Nem csak tőle függött a helyzet. És egy jó ideje már egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy olyan könnyen megkaphatná, amit akar, mint régebben. Valaha a lelke mélyén pontosan tudta, hogy minden csak rajta múlik. Valaha tudta, hogy csak egy szavába kerülne, és a férfi mindent feladna érte. De ez már jó pár éve volt. Miért is nem lépett akkoriban? Félt, gyáva volt, és abban reménykedett, hogy amit érez, csak átmeneti dolog, és majd elmúlik. Hát nem így történt. Ma már tudta, hogy amit a szíve súg, nem pár hónapra vagy pár évre szól, hanem egy egész életre, vagy még tovább.

És ezért lépnie kellett. Végleg rájött, hogy akárhogy is próbálkozik, Pete mellett sohasem lesz igazán boldog és önmaga. Ezt az érzést csak egyetlenegy ember adhatta meg neki a világon. De vajon ő mit érez ennyi év távlatából? Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy még mindig nagyon törődik a nővel, de vajon végleg lemondott már arról, hogy ők ketten valaha együtt legyenek? Valójában a nő nem csodálkozott volna azon, ha erre a válasz igen lett volna. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy nem csak saját magával, de a két férfival is rendesen elbánt, amikor annak idején feladta a reményt, és nem várt tovább arra, amire érdemes lett volna.

De akárhogy is lesz, most elhatározásra jutott. Nem nyerhetsz, ha nem kockáztatsz – mondogatta magában, és ettől a gondolattól vezérelve, kora hajnalban felkelt, és még mielőtt a férje felébredt volna, eljött otthonról, egyenesen a bázisra.

Hajnali 6-kor már a kantinban ült, és egy csésze kávét szürcsölgetett. Annyira belemerült gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, hogy éppen azok főszereplője lépett be az ajtón. Csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy Jack O'Neill ott állt vele szemben, amikor a férfi egy barátságos mosollyal, kezében egy csésze kávéval leült az asztalához.

„Jó reggelt, Carter." – üdvözölte. „Korán kezdi a napot?"

A nő még nem készült fel lelkiekben arra, amit szándékában állt megtenni, ráadásul a férfi kedves mosolyától hirtelen mindent elfelejtett, és szinte reflexből reagált:

„Igen, tudja a főnököm elég nehéz eset, és nem szeretném nála kihúzni a gyufát."

A férfi halványan elmosolyodott, és belekortyolt a saját kávéjába. Amikor letette a bögrét, belenézett a nő szemébe, és cinkos mosollyal azt mondta:

„Akarja, hogy elintézzem a fickót?"

Sam nem tehetett róla, de önkéntelenül is nevetnie kellett. „Hagyja, uram, azt hiszem, én is el tudok bánni vele."

O'Neill – mintha Teal'cet utánozná – felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. „Valóban?" – kérdezte.

„Valóban." – felelte a nő, szintén Teal'cet imitálva, és erre mindketten elnevették magukat.

Sam számára még most is hihetetlen volt, hogy a férfi milyen könnyedén fel tudta vidítani. Általában elég volt egy szava vagy egy pillantása, és ő megfeledkezett minden gondjáról.

De a mostani eset kivétel volt. A férfi jelenléte most pont arra emlékeztette, hogy volt valami, amiről beszélnie kellett vele. És ez az alkalom volt olyan jó, mint bármelyik másik. Most legalább egyedül voltak a kantinban.

„Uram, mondhatok valamit?" – elég gyatra egy indítószöveg volt, de valahol el kellett kezdenie, és abban a pillanatban még büszke is volt magára, hogy ennyi tellett tőle.

„Persze, Carter. Tudja, hogy igen. Valami baj van?"

„Úgy is mondhatjuk, igen." Na most hol is kezdje pontosan? „Azt hiszem, óriási hibát követtem el."

„Ez mindenkivel megesik, Carter. De maga okos nő. Majd kijavítja."

„Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, uram. Én… én tettem egy olyan ígéretet, amit nem tudok betartani. És ezáltal tönkre tettem két vagy talán három ember életét, beleértve a sajátomat is."

O'Neill zavarodottan nézett rá. Már épp meg akart szólalni, de a nő megelőzte a kérdését. Inkább egy lendületből végigmondja, amíg el nem fogy a bátorsága.

„Én… nem vagyok boldog Pete-tel. Szeretem őt, de nem eléggé, és nem úgy, ahogy kéne. Az egész házasságunk csak egy nagy színjáték. Azt játszom, hogy ő az a férfi, aki mellett boldog vagyok, akinek odaadtam magam, de ez nem igaz. És az egészben az a legnevetségesebb, hogy egy rövid ideig még én magam is azt hittem, hogy ez az igazság. De egy ideje már nemcsak én, hanem ő is tudja, hogy nem az."

Jack csak ült ott letaglózva. „És most akkor mi lesz?" – kérdezte.

„Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, megállíthatatlanul közeledünk a vég felé, és minden már csak idő kérdése. De nem csak rajtunk múlik a helyzet." – Sam szuggesztíven a férfira nézett, hátha az veszi a lapot, és ő megmenekül attól, hogy itt és most ki kelljen mondania a döntő szavakat.

De a férfi értetlenül nézett. „Hanem?"

A nő mély levegőt vett, és nem mert Jack szemébe nézni, hanem a bögréjét bámulta, miközben kimondta: „Annak idején ott követtem el a legnagyobb hibát, hogy megalkudtam. Feladtam az álmaimat valami biztosért. Feladtam a reményt, hogy mi ketten valaha együtt leszünk, és most megbűnhődöm érte. És csak egy valaki tud segíteni rajtam." Felnézett, egyenesen a férfi szemébe, és úgy folytatta: „De nem tudom, hogy akar-e még egyáltalán."

O'Neill nyilvánvalóan vette a lapot. Pontosan értette, mire céloz a nő, de fogalma sem volt, mit feleljen. „Carter… én…" – kezdte nyökögni, de nem kis megkönnyebbülésére félbeszakította a váratlan bejövő féregjáratot jelző riadó hangja.

„Ezt még megbeszéljük" – mondta a férfi. A nő bólintott, és mindketten felpattantak, hogy a vezérlőbe siessenek.

„A CSK-4 azonosítója, uram." – informálta őket Walter.

„Íriszt kinyitni." – parancsolta O'Neill, és Carterrel a nyomában lesietett az indítócsarnokba az emberei elé. Soha nem volt jó jel, ha egy csapat a tervezettnél hamarabb ért haza. Így amikor Roberts őrnagy csapata kicsit kifulladva ugyan, de látszólag épségben átlépett a kapun, nagy kő esett le a szívéről.

„Jó, hogy egyben látom magukat. Mi történt?" – kérdezte tőlük.

„Amikor elkezdtük jobban felderíteni a terepet, találtunk egy várost nem messze a kaputól. Gondoltuk, megnézzük alaposabban. És hamar kiderült, hogy egy helyi forradalom közepébe csöppentünk. Az ott élő nép valamivel fejletlenebb nálunk, de Dr. Matthews szerint a város nagyon érdekes, és nem ők építették. Arra gondol, hogy a bolygó valaha talán az ősök lakóhelye lehetett. De ahhoz, hogy jobban megvizsgálhassuk, a két félnek végre békét kellene kötnie. Arra gondoltunk, hogy mi talán szolgálhatnánk némi diplomáciai segítséggel a helyzet megoldásához. Ezért jöttünk haza."

„Rendben, őrnagy, egy óra múlva megbeszélés, és akkor eldöntjük, mit tehetünk és mit nem. Addig is zuhanyozzanak le, és nézessék meg magukat a dokival."

„Igen uram." – felelték kórusban a csapat tagjai, és elindultak az ajtó felé.

A tábornok Samhez fordult: „Szóljon Danielnek és Teal'cnek, hogy rájuk is szükségem lesz a megbeszélésen."

„Igen uram."

A megbeszélés nem tartott sokáig. A CSK-4 beszámolójából elég egyértelmű volt, hogy érdemes a bolygóra menniük. Így hát O'Neill kiadta a parancsot, hogy másnap reggel a CSK-4, a CSK-1 és ő diplomáciai küldetésbe indulnak P1X329-re. Addig is mindenkit elküldött, hogy pihenjen és szedje össze a gondolatait az út előtt.

Sam már éppen kilépett volna tárgyaló ajtaján, amikor a férfi visszahívta.

„Carter, maga maradjon még egy kicsit. Szeretnék mondani valamit."

„Igen uram?" – fordult vissza a nő, és kis híján elcsukott a hangja. A zsigereiben érezte, miről lesz szó.

„Ami a reggeli témánkat illeti, én… öhm… gondolkodtam a dolgon." A férfi szemmel láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és Samnek ettől nem volt jó előérzete, de nem szólt bele. Jacken volt a sor, hogy kimondja, amit gondolt.

„Tudja, én nagyon sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetben van, mert ha valaki, akkor maga megérdemli, hogy végre megtalálja a boldogságot. És én azt hittem, hogy ez sikerült is a férje mellett, és… Tudja, nagyon megtisztelő, hogy úgy érez irántam, ahogy, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy ez nem volt nagyon sokáig kölcsönös, vagy hogy nem az valamennyire még ma is, de… de azt hiszem, nem működne. Azt hiszem ezek után már nem. Meg tudja érteni?" A férfi lehajtotta a fejét

Sam nem merte elhinni, amit hallott. Valósággá vált, amitől a legjobban rettegett.

Nem tudott mit mondani. Kiszáradt a torka, és a belsőjében mintha egy mélységes mély űr tátongott volna. Bólintott egyet, és némán elhagyta a helyiséget.

Azt csak a bázis szürke falai tudták, hogy abban a pillanatban nem egy, hanem két általuk jól ismert szív törött apró darabokra.

Sam alvajáróként bolyongott a folyosókon. Két katonába is beleütközött, akik megkérdezték tőle, jól érzi-e magát, és ő nagyon büszke volt magára, amikor kevéssé hihetően ugyan, de könnyek nélkül sikerült azt válaszolnia, hogy igen. Végül már nem is emlékezett rá hogyan érkezett vissza a laborjába.

Tudta, hogy akármi is volt Jack válasza, ő nem folytathatta tovább úgy az életét, ahogy addig volt. Ha a boldogság volt az ára egykori hibájának, akkor azt kellett megfizetnie. De ettől függetlenül nem volt joga Pete-et is büntetni. A férfi azt érdemelte, hogy valaki szeresse.

Úgy szeresse, ahogy ő Jack O'Neillt.

Csodálkozott, hogy egész eddig hogyan hihette, hogy ő valaha másé lehet, mint az övé. Hogy volt képes ennyi ideig hazudni önmagának és mindenki másnak? Már tudta, hogy csak két lehetősége van. Vagy ezzel a férfivel éli le az életét vagy egyedül. És most nagyon úgy néztek ki a dolgok, hogy ez utóbbi lesz a sorsa. De talán - ha szerencséje lesz – legalább Jack barátsága megmarad neki. Legalább néha megnevetteti őt, és könnyűvé teszi a szívét.

Bár az ő szerencsétlen vallomása után talán már ez is veszélybe került.

Ettől függetlenül nem bánta meg, amit tett. Jobb az igazságot kimondani, mint elhallgatni. És ez igaz volt egy másik helyzetre is.

Nem tetszett neki, amit tenni készült, de muszáj volt. Beszélnie kellett a leendő ex-férjével. És ezt személyesen kellett megtennie. De aznap este nem volt rá ereje. Különben is, reggel korán indultak a P1X329-re. Ezzel legalább nyert egy napot. Viszont azt meg kellett mondania neki, hogy aznap nem megy haza.

Felvette a telefont és tárcsázta Pete mobiljának a számát.

„Halló?" – szólt bele férfi.

„Szia. Én vagyok. Csak azért hívlak, mert ma mégsem tudok hazamenni, mert holnap reggel van egy küldetés, és…" – valami lehetett a nő hangjában, amitől a férje átlátott a szitán.

„Rendben, Sam. Majd megbeszéljük." – mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha pontosan tudná, miről van szó.

„Oké. Majd beszélünk. Szia." – és letette a kagylót. Nem fog sokáig tartani, amíg megérteti a férjével, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább.

De arról még fogalma sem volt, hogy lesz képes ezután remény nélkül élni, tudván, hogy sosem kaphatja meg, amire a legjobban vágyik.

Elszorult a torka. Hirtelen elfogta a remegés az elfojtott zokogástól és a vegytiszta fájdalomtól. Az asztalnak támaszkodott a kezével, hogy ne essen össze, és eltorzult arccal egy szó tört elő belőle:

„Jack…"


	5. Chapter 5

V. fejezet

Az élénk tavaszi nap forrón sütött az arcába, és a férfi nem emlékezett rá, mikor látott utoljára ilyen szép napot. A fénynyalábok huncut táncot lejtettek a tó tükörsima vízén, egyetlen felhő sem úszott az égen, és a fák lombjainak mélyzöldje hívogatóan árnyas volt a távoli hegyoldalon.

A lábainak jól esett a hűvös víz simogatása, ahogy a tóban áztatta őket, és behunyt szemmel a kezein támaszkodva kissé hátrébb dőlt, hogy jobban élvezhesse a földi nap barátságos melegét.

Olyan boldog volt, mint még soha életében. Az utóbbi néhány nap valóságos csoda volt. Noha a szívében már sok éve remélte, valahogy nem tudta elhinni, hogy valóra vált a legnagyobb álma. Különösen azok után, hogy nemrég nagyon is közel került ahhoz, hogy örökre elveszítse az esélyét a boldogságra. De szerencsére tévedett.

És most ott volt Minnesottában, a kunyhójánál, a tóparton, és végre nem egyedül jött ide.

Hanem Sammel.

Nem Carterrel… Sammel.

Amióta két napja itt a tó partján, elmondta neki, hogy nyugdíjba vonul, hogy ezentúl civilként irányítja a bázist, és hogy mindebbe már az Elnök is beleegyezett, majd pedig – életében először – igazán megcsókolta a nőt úgy, hogy egyikük sem volt idegen befolyás alatt, és tudta, hogy mindketten emlékezni fognak rá, Carter megszűnt Carternek lenni, és számára most már mindörökké csak Sam marad.

Furcsa volt most egyedül lennie pár percre.

Danielt és Teal'cet aznap estére várták. Ők ketten már két napja feljöttek, hogy egyedül tölthessenek egy kis időt. Társaik ezt nagyon is megértették. És ezt a két napot ők jól ki is használták. Jóformán egy pillanatra sem engedték el egymás kezét, testét, lelkét. Sam most is csak egy pohár vízért ment be, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Jack ne kísérje el, hanem pihenjen a parton.

A férfi egyszer csak megérezte, hogy két kar fonódik hátulról a nyaka köré. Nem volt kétsége kié. Behunyta a szemét, és legközelebb már a nő ajkait érezte az övén. Sam letette a poharakat a stég szélére, és leült szorosan Jack mellé. Levette a szandálját, és ő is belelógatta a lábát a kristálytiszta vízbe.

Percekig csak ültek ott, némán. A férfi kortyolt a pohárból, majd átkarolta a nőt, aki a tavat bámulta. Jack még mindig nem tudta levenni a szemét a szelíd arcról, amit ugyan már nyolc éve látott szinte nap mint nap, most mégis olyan fényben tündökölt, amivel ő nem bírt betelni. Nem tudta, hogy ez a ragyogás abból eredt-e, hogy a nő kivételesen boldog volt, vagy abból, hogy ő látta másképp, de igazából nem számított. Csak az, hogy ott volt vele, és most már ott lesz, amíg él.

„Szeretlek, Sam." – mondta gondolkodás nélkül. És noha már két napja egymásba voltak gabalyodva, ez a vallomás szóban még nem hangzott el korábban. Különös érzés volt számára, hogy milyen rövid idő kellett ahhoz, hogy annyira felszabaduljon a nő társaságában, hogy így, gondolkodás, megbánás és mindenféle feszengés nélkül ki tudja mondani, amit érez. Nem az a típus volt, akinek ez könnyen megy.

„Én is szeretlek, Jack." – felelte a nő szinte azonnal. Úgy tűnt, neki sem kellett egy másodpercnél tovább töprengenie a válaszon, és ez nem lepte meg a férfit.

Aztán eszébe ötlött még valami. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott azon, hogy okos ötlet-e kimondani, de végül úgy gondolta, mindegy most teszi meg, holnap vagy egy félév múlva. Úgyis megteszi.

„Hozzám jössz?" – kérdezte egy suttogásnál alig hangosabban.

A nő felemelte a fejét, hogy ránézzen. Komoly és nyugodt volt a tekintete, aztán halványan elmosolyodott, és ugyanolyan halkan azt felelte:

„Igen. Hozzád megyek."

Jack fel akart ordítani, hogy valaki állítsa meg az időt odafent, hogy ő örökké ebben a pillanatban létezhessen. Annyit álmodtak már erről, annyi fájdalmon mentek keresztül és annyi harcot vívtak meg, hogy végre itt legyenek, és most milyen egyszerű és röpke volt ez a pillanat… Egy másodpercig meg volt győződve róla, hogy egész eddigi élete, minden rossz és minden jó azért és csak azért volt, hogy most itt lehessen. Ő is elmosolyodott, és mivel szavakkal nem tudta kifejezni, amit érez, inkább gyengéden megcsókolta Samet.

„Jól meggondoltad?" – kérdezte a nőtől fülig érő vigyorral, miután ajkaik szétváltak, és még egy utolsó puszit nyomott a szájára.

Sam hasonló arckifejezéssel válaszolt neki: „Nem kell gondolkodnom. Szeretlek, Jack. Nem leszek még egyszer olyan hülye, hogy elengedjelek. És ezt meg akarom ígérni neked, és önző módon azt akarom, hogy te is megígérd nekem, hogy örökké együtt leszünk. Együtt akarok élni veled, átszeretkezni sok-sok éjszakát, és azt akarom, hogy úgy ismerjem a tested és a lelked minden porcikáját, mint a sajátomat, és hogy te is úgy ismerd az enyémet, mint a sajátodat. Találkozni akarok a családoddal, és egy újat akarok alapítani veled. Látni akarom az arcod, amikor majd elmondom neked, hogy újra apa leszel. És gyerekeket akarok szülni neked és… és azt akarom, hogy szeress, amíg csak élek…"- csak úgy ömlött a nőből a szó. Elmondott mindent, ami az elmúlt nyolc év alatt felgyülemlett a lelkében, olyan dolgokat is, amiket még sohasem vallott be senkinek, talán még önmagának sem.

A férfi nem igazán tudott erre mit mondani, de a szeme sarkában megjelenő egyetlen, csillámló könnycsepp sokkal több mindent kifejezett, mint bármilyen szó. Úgy szorította magához a nőt, mintha az életbe kapaszkodott volna a halál küszöbén, és közben azt suttogta a fülébe: „Most már minden könnyebb lesz, Sam. Most már akármi jön, ketten nézünk szembe vele."

Lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta elhinni, felfogni, hogy mi történik éppen. A szíve hevesen vert, ami nem volt szokatlan, de ezúttal nem a vágytól vagy az izgalomtól, hanem a hihetetlen, mérhetetlen boldogságtól. Mintha már nem is a Földön lett volna, hanem egy másik világban. De ezúttal az utazás sokkal felfoghatatlanabb és megmagyarázhatatlanabb volt, mint a Csillagkapun keresztül. Mintha ébren átsétált volna az álmok földjére…

Sokáig maradtak úgy, némán, egymást átölelve, de Sam egy idő után kibontakozott a férfi karjaiból, és a kezeibe vette Jack arcát. Végigsimította a szeretett vonásokat és megcsókolta a száját. Könnyek gyülekeztek a nő szemében, és ezek semmi jót nem ígértek.

„Úgy lesz, Jack. Minden úgy lesz. De még várnunk kell egy keveset." A férfi csak nézett rá zavarodott tekintettel. „El kell most mennem egy időre. De visszajövök. Bízz bennem, visszajövök." Lassan felállt, és bár a hangjában nem hallatszott a sírás, az arcán akadálytalanul peregtek lefelé a könnyek.

A férfi teljesen elvesztette a fonalat. Próbált volna beszélni, kérdezni, de annyira meg volt zavarodva, hogy egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Az agya egyik fele azt hitte, hogy csak hallucinál. „De… Mi… Sam?"

„Bízz bennem, Jack. Visszajövök. Mi ketten örökre összetartozunk." – azzal utoljára megszorította a férfi kezét, távolabb lépett egyet, és utoljára visszanézett. „Szeretlek, Jack." – mondta, és lassan elsétált.

Jack még mindig nem tudta mire vélni a nő távozását. Egyszerűen nem bírt magához térni. Csak nézte, nézte Sam távolodó alakját, és nem fogta fel, mi történt éppen. Amint az elmúlt percek eseményeinek első hulláma eljutott az agyáig, a lényét elöntő fájdalomtól lehunyta a szemét…

Abban a pillanatban, amikor már csak szemhéjainak sötétjét látta, hirtelen mintha erőteljes villámcsapás érte volna az agyát, összeszorította a szemét, megszédült, és a rikító fényből egy kép villant elő.

Sam fájdalomtól rázkódó, megtört alakját látta maga előtt, amint az a bázis öltözőjében az egyik szekrényének dőlt, ami időnként fémes hangon megkondult, amikor a nő karjával kíméletlenül oda-oda csapott rá. Torkából szívettépő, hangos zokogás tört elő, amibe még a falak is beleremegtek. Egy szó hallatszott ki az artikulálatlan fájdalomáradatból:

„Jack…"

A férfi elfelejtett lélegezni, amikor jeges verítékben felriadt az álomból. Pillanatokig csak próbált levegőt venni, de nem ment. Mikor végre – jó pár másodperc múlva – sikerült neki, nem csak az oxigén előtt nyitotta meg a kaput, hanem a fájdalom előtt is.

Ez után a kép után többé nem tudta visszatartani a fájdalmát, és közel négy hónap után először, hangosan és leplezetlenül, ordítva felzokogott. Először hagyta, hogy a világ hallja a fájdalmát, először engedte el magát, hogy visszaváltozzon azzá a kisfiúvá, aki az anyját hívja szüntelen.

Amikor úgy érezte, hogy valamelyest kiapadtak a könnyek, felkelt az ágyból, kiment a szobából, ki a házból, fel egyenesen a tetőre. Felnézett a ragyogó nyár éjszakai égboltra, és alig hallhatóan azt suttogta a távolba:

„Sam, tudom, hogy élsz. Akárhol vagy, gyere vissza hozzám." Majd némi csend után hozzátette: „Megígérted."

Sokáig ült ott a tetőn, de egy idő múlva megszólalt benne a józan ész, visszament a házba, egyenesen a fürdőszobába.

Fél óra múlva már a kocsijában ült, és a bázis felé hajtott.

Daniel Jack irodájának ajtaja előtt állt, és próbálta összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy bekopogtasson. Így ment ez minden nap. Végül persze mindig felemelte a kezét, és koppantott az ajtón. Most is. Egyszer. Kétszer. Háromszor.

„Szabad!" – hallatszott ki Jack hangja.

A fiatal tudós kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett. Jack éppen bele volt merülve egy jelentésbe, fel sem pillantott. Az utóbbi időben fantasztikus új képességet fejlesztett ki, ami által mindig megérezte, ha Daniel kopogtatott, és olyankor felvette a szokásos, közömbös, 'elfoglalt ember vagyok, ne zavarjanak' pózt.

Daniel ennek ellenére minden nap megpróbálta felmérni Jack érzelmi állapotát, ha nem is szóban, legalább a külső alapján. Próbálta keresni az alkalmakat, hogy rábírja barátját, hogy beszéljen vele, mondja el, mit érez, de eddig ilyen nem adódott.

Sam több, mint négy hónapja eltűnt már, és Jack napról napra feszültebbnek tűnt. Daniel szerette volna, ha barátja legalább egy kicsit kikapcsolódik, ezért is ráncigálta el minden nap a kantinba. Na és persze azért, hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy legalább egyszer egy nap rendesen eszik.

Úgy gondolták Teal'ckel, hogy aznap este elmennek egy kicsit biliárdozni, és Jacket is mindenképp magukkal akarták vinni. Ez volt az első próbálkozásuk, mióta Sam nem volt velük, és tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű meggyőzni Jacket. Ha egyáltalán sikerül.

Hosszú idő telt el a P5X159-en történt végzetes események óta. Daniel azóta is az ott talált feliratokon dolgozott, de eddig nem talált semmit. Rengeteg anyagot szedett ott össze, és a nagyját már átnézte. Eleinte valahányszor belépett Jack irodájának ajtaján, a férfi szemében megcsillant a remény, hogy talán most… Talán végre talált valamit. Bármit, amin el lehetett indulni. De nem. És az a bizonyos kis reménysugár, amit Daniel iránt táplált, egyre halványabb lett, és mostanában már nem is igen látszott.

Danielnek óriási lelkiismeret-furdalása volt. Amikor hónapokkal ezelőtt a gyengélkedőn felébredt, Jack azonnal faggatni kezdte, hogy mit látott, de sajnos ő nem tudott semmit sem mondani, csak annyit, hogy éppen dolgozott, nem látott, nem hallott semmi gyanúsat, csak hirtelen egy sokkhullámot érzett, egy lilás villanást látott, és elsötétült a világ. Mindennel próbálkozott, hogy többre emlékezzen (még egy hipnózisra is hajlandó volt), de hiába. Nem tudott semmilyen segítséggel szolgálni. Fogalmuk sem volt, merre keressék a nőt. Az egyetlen halvány remény a maradék lefordítatlan szövegekben rejlett, aminek mennyisége napról napra csökkent, és vele az esély is, hogy valaha rálelnek a nőre. Nem tudta, miért, de Jack ennek ellenére szentül hitt abban, hogy a nő még él.

Így hát Daniel két tűz, a lelkifurdalás és a barátság között őrlődve vette fel minden nap a harcot Jack közönye ellen.

Három hónapig másról sem szólt a bázis élete, mint hogy Samantha Cartert keresték, szó szerint égen-földön. Segítséget kértek mindenkitől. A tok'ráktól (Jack szerint ha Jacob még élt volna, ő biztos nem adja fel a kutatást), az asgardoktól, a noxtól, a jaffáktól, bárkitől, aki szóba jöhetett. Ám sajnos hiába. Egy árva nyom nem sok, annyira sem bukkantak. De Jack hajthatatlan volt. Alig aludt, alig evett és Daniel tudta, hogy így ment ez még most is. Aztán az Elnök leállíttatta az aktív kutatást. Samantha Carter alezredest eltűntnek (és magukban sokan halottnak) nyilvánították. A bázis élete pedig visszatért a szokásos kerékvágásba. Mindenki érezte a nő hiányát, de folytatták az életüket nélküle. Nem tehettek mást. Csak Daniel, Teal'c és Jack reménykedtek még mindig. Daniel és Teal'c megpróbáltak élni tovább, nehéz volt, de próbálkoztak. Jack pedig néma mártír szerepbe burkolózva makacsul harcolt tovább, más eszközökkel, de nem kevésbé kitartóan. Talán csak azért volt hajlandó tovább irányítani a bázist, mert így a frontvonalban maradhatott, és addig is lekötötte a figyelmét, amíg várt a jelre amin megindulhat Sam nyomában. Ráadásul a nő is így akarta volna látni őt, ami sokat nyomott a latba, és Daniel tudta ezt.

Megköszörülte a torkát, és beszélgetést kezdeményezett: „Hogy vagy ma reggel?"

Jack még mindig nem nézett fel. „Élek. És te?"

„Ó, én egész jól vagyok." – tartott némi szünetet, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy is mondja pontosan, amit akar. „Izé, Jack, ne értsd félre, de nincs kedved ma este Teal'ckel és velem eljönni biliárdozni?"

Erre O'Neill határozottan felpillantott, és Daniel már a tekintetéből tudta, hogy vesztes csatát vív. Persze ez nem jelentette azt, hogy egyből fel kell adnia.

Jacken látszott, hogy uralkodik magán, hogy ne borítsa barátjára az asztalt. „Eltaláltad." – felelte végül kurtán.

„Ez nem mehet sokáig így, Jack." – a Parancsnok szemében gyilkos tűz égett, de Daniel halált megvető bátorsággal folytatta: „Sam sem örülne, ha így látna téged."

„Ne merészelj ezzel jönni. Ő pontosan tudja, mit érzek most, és évekkel ezelőtt ő is pontosan ezt tette. De ő legalább tehetett valamit. Ő tudta, hogy ha megcsinálja azt az átkozott szerkentyűt, akkor lesz esélye rá, hogy megtalál. De nekem még ez sem adatott meg. Csak ülök itt minden nap, mint egy sült hal, és tudom, hogy egy lépést sem tehetek annak érdekében, hogy hazahozzam őt, mert egyszerűen fogalmunk sincs, merre induljunk. Úgyhogy te is jobban tennéd, Daniel, ha inkább azokkal a nyavalyás szövegekkel foglalkoznál, hátha megtudunk belőlük valamit, mintsem, hogy itt próbálsz engem meggyőzni arról, hogy tovább kellene élnem az életem, mintha lenne még értelme. És felejtsd el, hogy amíg Cartert nem hozzuk haza, én akárhova is megyek veletek. Elég világos voltam?"

Daniel állta a sarat, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól teszi, de kimondta, amit gondolt: „Több, mint négy hónap telt el, Jack. Előbb-utóbb szembe kell nézned a ténnyel, hogy lehet, hogy nem találjuk meg őt." Némi csend után fájó szívvel hozzátette: „Az alapján, amit tudunk, lehet, hogy már nem is él."

Jack pár másodpercig a szemébe nézett – a tekintete szinte felbecsülhetetlen mértékű fájdalmat tükrözött és esztelen, makacs reményt – majd visszapillantott a kezében lévő aktára.

„Él." A hangjában szemernyi bizonytalanság sem volt. „És én megtalálom."

Daniel feladta. Csomó volt a torkában, legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna. Nem bírta így látni a barátját. Szó szerint Sam Carter volt az ő élete és nélküle a férfi csak ez a szánalmas, élőhalott váz volt.

A vita parttalan volt, így Daniel némán bólintott, és kisétált az irodából.

Már tudta, hogy aznap éjjel is csak akkor fog aludni, amikor majd a végkimerülés következtében elnyomja az álom az egyik idegen szöveg felett. De talán ma… Talán ma talál valamit.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. fejezet

A hatalmas szerkezet látványa egyszerre töltötte el a lelkét szorongással és kíváncsisággal. Még ennyi év után is így érzett minden egyes utazás előtt. A nő csak állt ott, bámulta a forgó gyűrűket, és próbált mély levegőket venni. Nem érezte igazán jól magát. Tegnap este óta egyszer sem sírt, de nem is aludt. Talán jobb lett volna, ha szabadjára ereszti a fájdalmát, de nem merte. Félt, hogy ha nem tartja teljesen vissza, nem lett volna képes most ép ésszel itt állni. Szilánkokra törött szívét csak az akaratereje tartotta össze.

Néha le-lenézett a kezére, hogy remeg-e még. A válasz mindahányszor igen volt. De olyan ügyesen megfeszítette minden porcikáját, hogy rajta kívül ezt senki sem vehette észre. Kivéve talán egyvalakit. De ő még – hála Istennek – nem volt jelen.

Nem beszélt a férfivel a tegnapi kínos eset óta, és még nem tudta pontosan, mit fog mondani neki, ha besétál ő is az indítócsarnokba. Bár ez nem volt pontosan igaz. A hosszú évek alatt, amit az apja mellett és a légierőnél eltöltött, nagyon jól megtanulta szakzsargonnal és katonás viselkedéssel leplezni az érzelmeit. De nem emlékezett ennél keményebb helyzetre, amikor ennyire nehezére esett uralkodnia magán.

Remélte, hogy ennek a diplomáciai küldetésnek sikerül majd valamennyire elterelnie a gondolatait a lelkében dúló viharokról. Keményen elhatározta, hogy csak és kizárólag a csapatára, a feladatára és a küldetésre fog koncentrálni, és nem hagyja, hogy bárki (beleértve Danielt, Teal'cet és a tábornokot is) észrevegye mennyire a szakadék szélén áll.

Amikor a hatalmas fém ajtó elkezdett kinyílni és Jack belépett, a nő mély lélegzetet vett, összeszedte minden maradék erejét, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, és Sam fejében megfordult a gondolat, hogy a férfi sem aludhatott valami sokat az éjszaka. De ezen inkább nem kezdett el gondolkodni.

Akkorra már O'Neillen kívül mindenki ott volt – a teljes CSK-1 és CSK-4. Csak a parancsra és a tábornokra vártak, hogy elindulhassanak a P1X329-re. Így hát, amikor ő is betoppant, a katonák körülnéztek, hogy minden megvan-e, és felkészültek az indulásra. Jack O'Neill néhány másodperccel később átvezette a csapatot az idegen világra.

A túloldalon már az időjárás sem volt bíztató. A bolygón már estébe szürkült a délután, és súlyos fekete viharfelhők húzódtak felettük. Bármelyik pillanatban eleredhetett az eső. Ugyanezt a hangulatot tükrözte a táj is. Az enyhén megpörkölődött talajból és az itt-ott elszórt tárgyakból egyértelműen látták, hogy nem is olyan régen még csata folyt a kapu közelében. Most viszont meglepő és fojtó nyugalom vette őket körül.

O'Neill egyetlen fejbiccentésére automatikusan szétszóródtak, mindenki próbálta felderíteni, van-e még közvetlen veszély a környéken. Amikor mindent átnéztek, visszatértek a kapuhoz, és a CSK-4 vezetésével elindultak a város felé.

Sam titokban kicsit hálás volt, hogy ilyen mértékű hadiállapottal találták szembe magukat, mert így az ösztönei sokkal kevésbé engedték, hogy elkalandozzon a figyelme. Hallgatta, ahogy Roberts őrnagy beszámol a tábornoknak arról, hogy sokat súlyosbodott a helyzet, amióta utoljára itt voltak, és hogy nagyon ügyesnek kell lenniük, ha valóban elvállalják a békéltető szerepét a két fél között.

Mint az korábban a megbeszélésen kiderült, a bolygón két nép, a Vartonok és a Borsekek vívták régóta tartó harcukat a „Szent Föld" uralmáért. Ez a hely, ami Daniel és Matthews szerint valaha az Ősök egyik legjelentősebb kereskedelmi központja lehetett (bár valószínűleg erről a helyiek mit sem tudtak), vallási okokból rendkívül fontos volt számukra, és jelenleg a Vartonok uralma alatt állt. A területen húzódott egy folyó, a Ladria, ami nagyjából megfelezte azt. Ez volt az utóbbi jó pár évben a harcok legfőbb vonala. A Csillagkapu a Vartonok által uralt térfélen volt, így az ő városukba igyekeztek, ami egyébként nem volt messze a folyótól. Ott szerették volna lefolytatni a tárgyalásokat, melyek során meg akarták győzni a két felet, hogy húzzák meg a határt a folyó vonalában, és kössenek békét, és szövetséget a Földdel, hogy Danielék nyugodtan meg tudják vizsgálni az Ősök nyomait.

A várfallal körülvett város körülbelül 20 percnyi gyors sétára volt a Csillagkaputól, amit most elővigyázatosságból, lassan és körültekintően fél óra alatt tettek meg. Amikor odaértek, az őrök már tudták, kicsodák, és némi kérdezősködés és kutakodás után beengedték őket.

A város és a Varton nép vezetője, Cadro elébük sietett, amint meghallotta, hogy megérkeztek. Magas, őszes hajú, szimpatikus megjelenésű öregúr volt, aki – a CSK-4 beszámolója alapján – nagyon is szeretett volna már végre véget vetni az évtizedek óta dúló harcnak.

Roberts őrnagy mindenkit bemutatott, és Cadro egyik segédje elvezette őket a szállásukra, ami a vár központi részében lesz, abban az épületben, ahol a tárgyalások is folynak majd. Az első megbeszélést a Vartonokkal másnap reggelre tervezték, amivel egy időben Daniel, Teal'c és Blake hadnagy a CSK-4-ből átmennek a Borsekek oldalára, hogy az ottani nép képviselőjét meggyőzzék, és elkezdődhessenek a valódi béketárgyalások.

Noha a földi csapat még csak néhány órája kelt fel, most rövid tanácskozás és körbevezetés után mégis nyugovóra tértek, hogy átálljanak a P1X329 időszámítására. Carternek nagyon is jól jött ez a pihenő, mert érezte, hogy a gyomra kezd felfordulni a kialvatlanságtól, de csak remélni merte, hogy el is tud aludni. Ám végtelennek tűnő hánykolódás után végre sikerült nyugtalan és álomtalan alvásba süllyednie. Az a fajta kómaszerű, nyugtalan állapot volt ez, amikor a testi, lelki és szellemi fáradtságtól a szervezet egyszerűen leáll, mert nincs több energiája tovább működni.

Amikor felébredt, sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint lefekvés előtt, de korántsem olyan jól, mint kellett volna egy kiadós alvás után. Az ablakon át beszűrődő fény alapján úgy sejtette, hogy hajnal körül járhat az idő. Az órájára pillantott. Körülbelül 8 órája aludt el. Ezen a bolygón egy nap nagyjából ugyanolyan hosszú volt, mint a Földön, így tényleg hajnal lehetett. Büszke volt magára, hogy ennyit aludt. Már nem is emlékezett mikor tudott utoljára egyhuzamban 8 órát aludni. Remélte, hogy ez majd segít neki abban, hogy az előtte álló nap során kordában tudja tartani az érzelmeit, és hogy a küldetésre tudjon koncentrálni.

Felöltözött, és kiment a szoba erkélyére, ahol elszállásolták. Kivételesen a földi küldöttség minden tagja saját szobát kapott, amik kicsik voltak ugyan, de kényelmesek és barátságosak. Az erkély a vár belső udvarára nyílott. Carter pár percig figyelte a hajnali néma csendbe burkolt várost, a cirkáló őröket, és az álmosan lézengő néhány járókelőt. Mély levegőt vett, és úgy érezte felkészült annyira az előtte álló napra, amennyire az adott körülmények között felkészülhetett. Visszament a szobába, összeszedte a holmiját, és elindult körülnézni az épületben.

Tudta, hogy a CSK-4 tagjait, valamint a tábornokot néhány közeli szobában szállásolták el, de még kora volt, nem akart bekopogtatni hozzájuk. A többiek valószínűleg úgyis sokáig fent voltak, miután ő elment lefeküdni, mert a Földön csak pár órával korábban keltek fel, és így feltehetően még csak nemrég nyomta el őket az álom.

Kilépett az ajtón, és elindult a folyosón jobbra. Hamar elérkezett egy nagy lépcsőhöz, aminek aljánál, a konyhát és az ebédlőt találta. Nem volt messze a tárgyalóterem sem, ahol majd a megbeszélések zajlanak. Carter nagyon remélte, hogy sikeresen békét tudnak majd teremteni a két nép között. Mindenkinek ez volt az érdeke. De mindenek előtt enni akart egy keveset. Vendéglátóik arra biztatták őket az előző este, hogy nyugodtan kérjenek ennivalót a konyhán, ha éhesek, mert ott mindig van valaki.

Így hát Sam benyitott a konyhába, és udvariasan köszönt az egyik ott dolgozó asszonynak, majd megkérdezte tőle, hogy kaphat-e valamiféle reggelit. A nő szívélyesen rámosolygott, és azt felelte, hogy foglaljon csak helyet az étkezőben, majd beviszi neki, ha kész. Sam kedvesen megköszönte, és az étkező felé vette az irányt.

Nagyon meglepődött, amikor ezen a korai órán ott találta O'Neillt a hatalmas asztalnál, amint éppen egy aktát olvasgatott és valami azonosíthatatlan dolgot evett. Egy pillanatra nagyon megörült, hogy ott volt a férfi, de aztán eszébe jutott minden, ami az előző két napban történt, és az oly nehezen felépített nyugalma kezdett a ködbe veszni.

A férfi nem festett valami túl jól Az arca nyúzott volt és gondterhelt, a haja kócos, és a tekintete ködös. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki már napok óta egy szemhunyást sem aludt. Samben nagy dilemma dúlt. Diszkréten távozzon valamilyen ürüggyel, vagy maradjon? És ha marad, csak üljön ott csendben, vagy kérdezze meg mi a baja a férfinek? Végülis még mindig barátok voltak, és szerette volna, ha ez így is marad. De ugyanakkor sejtette, hogy mi a baja O'Neillnek. Akármennyire is az ő döntése volt, a kettejük között lejátszódott dolgok bizonyára őt is nagyon bántották. Végsősoron nem állította, hogy közömbös a nő iránt. Csak azt, hogy nem hisz kettejükben. Többé már nem.

Carter végül úgy döntött, hogy marad. Nem volt már tinédzser, hogy elfusson a problémák elől. És ha meg akarta tartani Jack O'Neill barátságát, akkor tudnia kell hozni áldozatokat, tudnia kell elviselni a fájdalmat.

„Jó reggelt, uram." – köszönt oda neki, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára. „Hogy érzi magát? Nem néz ki túl kipihentnek."

Jack egy sokatmondó pillantást lövellt feléje, amitől Sam rögtön megbánta ezt a közvetlen hangnemet. Úgy tűnt, a férfi még nem volt kész visszamenni a 'barátság-szintre'.

„Jól vagyok, Carter." – motyogta szinte magának, visszapillantva a kezében lévő papírra. „Csak utálom az időeltolódást."

„Értem." – felelte a nő, és leült egy székre nem messze a férfitól. Sokáig tanakodott, hova üljön. Az sem jó, ha túl messze, az sem, ha túl közel. Mély csend feszült közöttük. Mikor végre Sam összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy még egyszer megszólítsa a férfit, bejött egy asszony és egy tál rejtélyes masszát meg egy kanál-szerű tárgyat rakott a nő orra elé az asztalra. Jó étvágyat kívánt és távozott. Carternek hirtelen elment az étvágya. De a célját véghez akarta vinni.

„Tudja, uram…" – szólította meg. Nem tudta pontosan mit is fog mondani neki, és esztelenség volt így belevágni ebbe a beszélgetésbe. De végül nem mondhatott semmit, mert O'Neill még azelőtt a szavába vágott, hogy folytathatta volna.

„Tudom, Carter. Hagyjuk ezt most. Inkább egye meg a reggelijét." – mondta, fel sem pillantva az aktából. A nő nagyot nyelt, és kénytelen-kelletlen belekóstolt az ételbe. Nem volt rossz az íze, de a feszültség és a torkát szorongató sírás miatt alig tudta lenyelni a falatokat. Már épp azon morfondírozott, hogy újból beszélgetést kezdeményez a férfival – nem az a típus volt, aki olyan könnyedén feladta –, amikor mindkettejük megmentésére megérkezett a CSK-4 három tagja. Ha észrevettek is valamit a teremben uralkodó feszültségből, nem látszott rajtuk. Könnyed csevelybe kezdtek a tábornokkal, és megvitatták, mi lesz az aznapi menet.

Daniel, Teal'c és Blake hadnagy nemrég jelentkeztek be rádión. Meglepően könnyen meg tudták győzni a Borsekek vezetőjét – aki nem volt egy túl szimpatikus figura – hogy elküldje egy képviselőjét és bizalmasát a tárgyalásokra, és pár óra múlvára várták az érkezésüket. Kora délután akár meg is kezdődhetnek az első megbeszélések. Sam ettől megkönnyebbült. Ha gyorsan haladnak a dolgok, nehezebb lesz nem a témára koncentrálnia és hamarabb otthon lesz. Bár ez az utóbbi szempont – Pete miatt – nem volt annyira kecsegtető, mint a másik.

Carter a gyengélkedő előtt ült, és egész testében remegett. Az orvos nem engedte, hogy bemenjen. Nem volt tudatában annak, hogy körülötte más emberek is vannak – Daniel, Teal'c és a teljes CSK-4. Az idő lelassulni látszott, és a szürke folyosók mintha sokkal szűkebbek és nyomasztóbbak lettek volna, mint valaha. A nő a légzésére koncentrált és arra, hogy ne ájuljon el ott helyben, vagy hogy ne kezdjen el őrült módjára sikoltozni. Számolta a perceket. 10 telt el, mióta átléptek a kapun. Az orvosi csapat azonnal a gyengélkedőre hozta a tábornokot, és őket – mivel látszólag sértetlenek voltak – egyelőre kitessékelték az ajtón.

Nem merte, nem tudta elképzelni, mit csinál, ha a férfi most meghal. Két napja még azt hitte, hogy rosszabbra már nem fordulhatnak a dolgok. Nagyot tévedett. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez történt.

A békéltető tárgyalás a legnagyobb rendben indult. Danielék időben megérkeztek a küldöttséggel, az ebéd finom volt, és úgy tűnt, mindkét félnek elege volt már a régóta dúló harcból, és kész békét és kompromisszumot kötni. Aztán leültek a tárgyalóasztalhoz. Jack közvetlenül Cadro jobbján ült, a Borsek küldöttség vezetője, Suin pedig vele szemben. Carter nem is emlékezett már rá, hogyan és mikor fordult a józan megbeszélés parázsló vitává, de azt a pillanatot nem tudta kitörölni a fejéből, amikor Suin hirtelen felállt és kinyújtotta a kezét Cadro felé. Azt hitték, a küldöttség fegyvertelenül jött. Nem sejtették, hogy Suin gyűrűje nem volt egyszerű ékszer. Erőteljes energiahullámot bocsátott ki magából, amit még szabad szemmel is látni lehetett, és egyenesen Cadrora célzott. De O'Neill a férfi elé ugrott, és így őt érte találat. Ekkorra a Varton őrök már rég elfogták az összes Borseket. Suin valószínűleg afféle öngyilkos merénylő volt, de nem sikerült véghezvinnie a küldetését. Jack O'Neill, a galaxis hőse megakadályozta ebben.

Carter odarohant a férfihoz. Alig lélegzett. Külsérelmi nyom nem volt rajta, de látszott, hogy komoly baja van. Abban a pillanatban kiadta az utasítást: „Visszamegyünk a kapuhoz! Amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!" – Cadrohoz fordult, és hozzátette: „Tud nekünk adni néhány embert, akik elkísérnek minket a kapuig és egy hordágyat?"

A férfi azonnal intézkedett, és 10 percen belül már úton is voltak. Sam tudta, hogy Jack érdekében összeszedettnek és higgadtnak kell lennie, és végig az úton mintakatonaként viselkedett. Dühös volt a férfira, hogy megint a hőst kellett játszania, és ugyanakkor mérhetetlenül szerette érte. Rettegett, de nem hagyta, utolsó erejével is azon küzdött, hogy ne az érzelmeivel törődjön. Ha csak egy pillanatig is törődött volna velük, ott helyben pánikrohamban esik össze.

Mire a gyengélkedőhöz értek, az erejéből már csak annyira futotta, hogy görcsösen visszafojtsa a hisztériás sírást. De ha még sokáig váratják itt kint, bizonytalanságban, nem fogja tudni visszafogni magát.

Ám szerencséjére a súlyos szürke ajtó nemsokára kinyílt és Dr. Brightman kilépett közéjük. Az arcáról nem sok jót lehetett leolvasni. Egyenesen Carterhez ment, és a többiek is odagyűltek. Mély levegőt vett, és kertelés nélkül azt mondta a nőnek: „Sajnálom, alezredes, de nem sok jó hírem van." Sam egyenesen a doktornő szemébe nézett, és próbálta higgadtan végighallgatni. „Nem tudtuk pontosan kideríteni mi érte O'Neill tábornokot, de úgy tűnik, hogy a szervei lassan, egyenként leállnak, és mi nem tudunk mit tenni. A folyamat rendkívül gyors lefolyású és visszafordíthatatlan." Felnézett a többiekre, mert ezt már egyszerűen nem tudta Carter szemébe mondani. Félt, hogy őt is megbénítja a nő szeméből sugárzó fájdalom. „Sajnálom."

„Mennyi még?" – hallatszott Carter elcsukló hangja. De javára legyen mondva, hogy nem sírta el magát. Talán nagyobb is volt a fájdalma annál, semhogy ilyen könnyen ki tudná adni magából.

„Maximum egy óra." – válaszolta a Dr. Brightman.

A kíntól teljes csendet először Sam törte meg: „Bemehetünk hozzá?" – kérdezte.

„Persze." – felelte a doktornő – „Valószínűleg nemsokára magához tér még egy rövid időre, aztán…" Sam némán bólogatott, felállt, és elindult a gyengélkedő ajtaja felé. A többiek követték.

Daniel és Teal'c közelebb mentek a tábornok ágyához, de Sam még nem érzett magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy búcsúzkodni kezdjen. Elárasztották az emlékek, az érzések és a gondolatok.

Az agyában végigvett minden egyes lehetőséget és esélyt, hogy hogyan segíthetnének a férfin, de egy megoldást sem talált. Túl rövid volt az idő. Szarkofágjuk nem volt. Nem tudtak pár órán belül egy Tok'ra szimbiótát szerezni, és Jack amúgy sem egyezett volna bele még egyszer. De eszébe jutott valami: a goa'uld gyógyító eszköz!

Egy pillanatra elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Odarohant Dr. Brightmanhez, és előhozatta vele a szerkezetet. Pár perc múlva már a kezében is volt. A tábornok ágyához lépett, ránézett a férfi arcára, a testét körülvevő orvosi műszerekre és monitorokra, és föléje tartotta a kezét. A kis tárgy elkezdett világítani, és ő végigpásztázta vele férfi testét.

Ahogy egyre inkább tudatosodott benne tehetetlensége, úgy szorult össze egyre jobban a torka és úgy gyülekeztek a könnyek a szemében. Már biztos volt benne: az utolsó esély is elveszett, hogy Jack életben maradjon.

A gyógyító erő arra volt csak elég, hogy a tábornok lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és tekintete egyből megtalálta Carterét. Abban a pillanatban a férfi megtudott mindent. Tudta, hogy nincs remény. Lehunyta a szemeit és nagyot sóhajtott. A nő nem bírta tovább, elfordult az ágytól, hogy összeszedje a maradék erejét.

A körülöttük állóknak nem kellett elmondani semmit. Pontosan látták és értették, hogy Sam nem járt sikerrel, és hogy Jack tisztában van a sorsával. Odagyűltek az ágyához.

„Üdv." – mondta a férfi furcsa módon halványan elmosolyodva. Kissé zilált ugyan, de viszonylag folyékonyan sikerült beszélnie. – „Hát ez a nap is eljött. Reméltem, hogy még van egy kis időm, de úgy tűnik, a világnak elege lett belőlem." Még most is viccelni próbált.

Sam képtelen volt elhinni, hogy kész, vége, ennyi volt. Hogy sohasem láthatja többé a férfit. De nem. Egy beszélgetés még visszavolt. Majd utána gyászol. Majd utána hagyja, hogy az érzések elemésszék. Majd utána keres egy helyet, ahol kibőgheti magát. Hagyott magának annyi időt, amíg Daniel és Teal'c elbúcsúztak barátjuktól. Amikor Daniel megszorította a vállát, tudta, hogy ő következik. A többiek diszkréten félrevonultak, hagyták őket beszélni. Tudták, hogy kettejük búcsúja sokkal súlyosabb lesz bármelyik másiknál.

„Carter…" – kezdte a férfi, de nem tudta folytatni. A keze kétségbeesve kereste a nőét. Az odanyújtotta neki az övét, és úgy kapaszkodott Jackébe, mintha azzal visszaadhatná neki gyorsan tovaszivárgó életét.

„Uram…" – nem tudott a férfi szemébe nézni, csak az összefonódott kezüket bámulta. „Én… én… annyira sajnálom. Sajnálom, ami történt, és amit a minap mondtam és sajnálom, sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom, hogy… hogy olyan hülye voltam. Sajnálom, hogy annak idején abban a szobában ragadtak a dolgok, és sajnálom, hogy annyi ideig vártam, hogy ami köztünk lehetett volna, meghalt, és sajnálom, hogy most… mert annyira, annyira…" – a hangja elcsuklott, nem tudta folytatni.

„Sam." – kezdte gyengéd, halk hangon a férfi, amire ő felkapta a tekintetét – „Amit mondtam, amit a minap mondtam, nem volt igaz. Védekeztem. Mérges voltam. Megijedtem és féltem. Én vagyok a legnagyobb marha a világon… Ha lett volna még egy kis időnk, valószínűleg úgyis meggondolom magam, bocsánatot kérek, és… a francba is Sam, soha, soha nem volt senki olyan fontos, mint te. Ha tudnád, mit jelentesz nekem… Erre nincs fogalom a Földön, sem odakint, túl a kapun. Csak itt." – és a férfi felemelte összekulcsolt kezeiket, és a szívéhez szorította – „Bárcsak élhettünk volna együtt, bárcsak ne hagytam volna, hogy hozzámenj ahhoz a… de mindig azt hittem, hogy nálam jobbat érdemelsz."

„Jack…"

„Nem akarom, hogy boldogtalan légy miattam, Sam. Éld tovább az életedet. Kellesz ennek a világnak, érted?" A nő ekkor már nem tudta megállítani a könnyeit.

„Nekem…" – már épp elkezdte volna mondani, hogy neki meg a férfi kell, csak ő, vele akarja leélni az életét, neki akar gyereket szülni, az ő csókját akarja érezni, de tudta, hogy hiábavaló. Jack tisztában volt mindezzel, mégis azt akarta hallani, hogy tovább fog élni nélküle. És valószínűleg így is lesz. Samantha Carter harcos volt. És ha a lelke meghal Jackkel együtt, az csak még erősebbé teszi. Meg kellett adnia a férfinek ezt az utolsó kegyet. Mély levegőt vett, és bólintott. „Rendben, Jack."

„Köszönöm."

Pár másodpercig egymás szemébe néztek, aztán a nő lassan felállt, és megtette, amit annyi éven át szeretett volna, de sohasem mert. Odahajolt a férfihoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Nem érdekelte, hogy mindenki látja őket, már úgyis mindegy volt.

Aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy a férfi ajkai egyre puhábbak lettek, egyre élettelenebbek, és tudta, hogy szó szerint az utolsó lélegzetét osztotta meg vele. Érezte, ahogy a lelke átszökik a túlvilágra. Mikor már tudta, hogy halott, csak akkor volt hajlandó kiválni a csókból.

Felállt, utoljára megsimogatta Jack arcát és kezét, utoljára az emlékeibe égette őket, és a többiekre rá sem pillantva kitámolygott a gyengélkedőről. Fogalma sem volt hova megy. Végül az öltözőben kötött ki, de nem tudta, hogyan vagy miért került oda. Üres volt a helyiség és ez volt a lényeg.

Nekidőlt az egyik szekrénynek, és szabadon eresztette a fájdalmát. Dühös volt a világra, és tehetetlenségében csak püfölte, püfölte az éppen útjába kerülő szekrényt, ami – az ütéseknek köszönhetően – időnként fémes hangon megkondult. A nő torkából szívettépő, hangos zokogás tört elő, amibe még a falak is beleremegtek. Egyetlen szó hallatszott ki az artikulálatlan fájdalomáradatból:

„Jack…"

Sam hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét. Furcsa zaj ütötte meg a fülét. Egy ismerős hang zokogott hangosan és leplezetlenül a távolban. És mégis, mintha nagyon is közel lett volna. Egy férfi fájdalma. Ez hívta elő mély álmából.

Körülnézett. A környezete teljesen idegen volt. Nem mintha nagyon ismerősnek kellett volna lennie, hiszen abban a pillanatban még önmagáról sem tudta egészen pontosan, hogy kicsoda. Mégis egy szó ugrott be neki: goa'uld. Igen, egy goa'uld létesítményben volt. Nem tudta, honnét tudja, de teljesen biztos volt benne. És nem tudott mozdulni. Nem volt lekötözve, egy láthatatlan erő mégis az ágyhoz szorította, amin feküdt. Még a fejét sem tudta mozdítani.

Egyetlen tiszta emléke volt: a fájdalom. De az is inkább úgy tűnt, mintha… És akkor rájött! Hát álmodta…

Álmodta az egészet. Álmodta mindkét férfit, a küldetést, a fájdalmat, a gyászt, mindent.

De ha ezek csak álmok voltak, fantáziák, akkor megmaradt a kérdés:

Kicsoda ő valójában?

És hol van?


	7. Chapter 7

VII. fejezet

Daniel tudta, hogy halálosan fáradtnak kéne lennie. Hiszen már két álló napja nem hajtotta a fejét párnára vagy más egyébre annak érdekében, hogy pihenőt adjon a stressztől és a munkától kimerült agyának. Ám ha valamire képtelen volt most, az az alvás volt. Nem is csoda, mivel annyi idő után végre úgy tűnt, talált valamit a P5X159-en lévő romok feliratai között, ami talán segíthet megmagyarázni Sam eltűnését, és esetleg megtalálni őt. Már nagyon ideje lett volna. Neki és Teal'cnek is meglehetősen hiányzott a barátjuk, ám igazából Jack miatt aggódott, aki napról napra rosszabb állapotban volt. Így Daniel még csak gondolni sem mert alvásra.

Újra és újra átolvasta a szöveget, hogy nehogy elmulassza akár a legapróbb részletet is. Amikor végzett vele, alaposan átgondolta, vajon jól rakta-e össze a csavaros puzzle mikroszkopikus részleteit, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy nem talált hibát a munkájában. Az összes szöveget lefordította, nem maradt hát más, mint ismertetnie a végeredményt a többiekkel. Mindenekelőtt Jackkel. Ránézett az órájára. Hajnali fél 7-et mutatott.

'Remek.' – gondolta magában. Jack már biztosan bent van. Kinyújtóztatta az üléstől elzsibbadt lábait, és összeszedve minden papírt, fotót és könyvet, elindult Jack O'Neill irodája felé, hogy annyi idő után végre hírekkel szolgálhasson neki.

A kopogásra Jack nem felelt azonnal. Daniel türelmetlenül berontott az ajtón, és meg sem várva a másik férfi reakcióját, azonnal közölte látogatása okát.

"Lefordítottam a szöveget. Találtam valamit."

Jack óvatosan felnézett, és összeszűkült szemmel méregette barátját, hogy felmérje, mennyire szabad átadnia magát a lelkében már burjánzó reményenek.

"Mit?" – kérdezte nyugodtnak tűnő hangon.

"A romokon található szövegek először nagyon különösnek tűntek számomra, mivel rengeteget meséltek mindenféle számunkra lényegtelen dologról, a bolygó földrajzi leírásától kezdve a mezőgazdasági kutatások eredményeiig…"

"Térj a tárgyra, Daniel."

"Ám noha minden jel arra utalt, hogy a helyi civilizáció jóideig goa'uld uralom alatt állt, a szövegek erről mit sem említettek. Egészen addig, amíg el nem jutottam az utolsó oszlop felirataiig. Azok hirtelen roppant érdekfeszítővé váltak. Részletesen leírnak ugyanis egy bizonyos goa'uldot, aki sokáig uralta a bolygót. Elég különös és viharos természete és sorsa volt, ami nem segítette őt abban, hogy fenntartsa a hatalmát a P5X159-en, és végül a bolygó lakói fellázadtak, kisemmizték és elüldözték az Istennőjüket. Ám ő időről időre titokban visszatért, szektákat alapított, és gyógyító erejével segített a népen. A gond csak az volt, hogy ha éppen úgy hozta hangulata, porig rombolt mindent és mindenkit, ami csak a kezei ügyébe került."

"Igeeeen…" – Daniel tudta, hogy Jacknek nem kell a körítés, ő csak azt akarja tudni, talált-e bármit, aminek a segítségével visszahozhatnák Samet, de ő nem hagyta magát. Végigmondja a történetet, ha már ennyit dolgozott rajta.

"Nem csoda hát, hogy a P5X159 népe rettegett Neftisztől."

"Neftisz?"

"Igen, Neftisz. Avagy Nebethut vagy Nebt-het. Akár hallhattál róla te is. Itt a Földön is meglehetősen ellentmondásos történetek vették körül. Geb és Nut gyermekei közül, Ozirisz, Ízisz és Seth mellett ő volt a negyedik testvér, a legfiatalabb és a legkevésbé ismert. Seth felesége volt, ahogy Ízisz Oziriszé. Ám sok rege szerint Oziriszbe volt szerelmes, és viszonyuk is volt egymással, de végül Ozirisz Íziszt választotta, ő pedig hozzáment a másik bátyjához. Ám amikor Seth megölette a fivérét, Neftisz elhagyta őt, hogy segíthessen Ízisznek feltámasztani a férjét, és hogy utóbb dajkálja a gyermek Hóruszt. De ez még semmi. A történészek véleményei megoszlanak ugyan, hogy Seth-től vagy Ozirisztől, de az biztos, hogy született egy gyermeke is, aki szintén nagyon kedves közeli ismerősünk: Anubisz."

Jack erre már felvonta a szemöldökét. Be kellett vallania, hogy ennek a kis szappanoperának bizony meglehetősen illusztris a szereplőgárdája, de nem mondott semmit.

"Emellett az ókori Egyiptomban ő volt a halál útjának istennője, és ezért sokan rettegtek tőle. Ha Neftisz kegyes volt, a halandó lélek nem szenvedett, ám gyakran abban a pillanatban jött el, amikor a legkevésbé várták és iszonyú kínokat okozott. Ez a mozzanat hasonlóképpen szerepel a P5X159 szövegei között is. Csak itt valamennyire konkretizálják a hatalmát. Állítólag Neftisz rendelkezett egy olyan szerkezettel, ami valamilyen módon a haldoklásból merítette az energiát, majd egyfajta transzformátorként, ezt az energiát felhasználva maga is energiaforrásként funkcionált. Ebből is nyilvánvalóvá válik számunkra, hogy ez a nő nem csak okos, de meglehetősen kegyetlen is volt. És nem csak ezt az egy különös dolgot említik róla a szövegek. Ha valaki vagy valami felbőszítette, iszonyú erejű pusztításra volt képes, hirtelen természete mellett gyerekes, hiú és makacs is volt. És szerintem nem egészen ép elméjű. Több, mint valószínű, hogy neki köszönhető a bolygó mostani állapota és a P5X159 civilizációjának teljes eltűnése."

"Egy bolond goa'uld liba. Van még valami, Daniel?" – O'Neill kezdett egyre türelmetlenebb lenni.

"Hadd fejezzem be. Szóval nem volt elég, hogy lelkileg instabil volt, nem tett jót neki még az sem, hogy bár Seth és Anubisz számtalan alkalommal kihasználták, megalázták, ő mégis betegesen ragaszkodott hozzájuk. Emellett valószínűleg mániás is lehetett, mert a színeknek és a külsőségeknek óriási jelentőséget tulajdonított, többet a kelleténél. És itt válik a szöveg igazán érdekessé…" – Daniel egy másodperc szünetet tartott, hogy nyomatékosítsa a most következő mondanivalóját. – "Ugyanis említést tesz egy jellegzetes opálos lila fényről, ami egyfajta védőburokként mindig körbevette Neftiszt, és minél hevesebb érzelmet, örömet, haragot élt meg, annál fényesebb és ragyogóbb volt. "

Jack értetlenül nézett rá.

"Hát nem érted, Jack? Én is ezt a opálos lila fényt láttam, nem lehet véletlen, hogy a szövegek is ezt írják. Azt jelenti, hogy Neftisz vitte el Samet, Jack!"

O'Neill pár percig nem szólalt meg, csak nézett maga elé és végiggondolta, amit Daniel mondott neki. Várta a folytatást.

"Ennyi?" – kérdezte egy idő után Danielre pillantva.

"Azt hiszem."

"És ez most mire jó? Rendben, szóval tudjuk ki vitte el Samet, de tudsz bármit is mondani arról, hogy hova vihette? Vagy bármi mást, ami nyomként szolgálhat?"

Daniel tehetetlenül ingatta a fejét. "Nem. Ez minden. A szövegekben ennyi szerepel, Jack. Se több, se kevesebb."

Jack O'Neill arca megfeszült a dühtől, a csalódottságtól és a fájdalomtól. "És én most mégis mi a fenéhez kezdjek ezzel, Daniel? Adjak ki körözést galaxis-szerte, egy bizonyos Neftisz ellen? Aki – mellesleg – így hónapok után már árkon bokron túl lehet? És különben is, mit várjak egy ilyen hirtelen természetű ribanctól? Hogy ennyi időn át életben hagyjon valakit, aki megölte a férjét és aki a fia halálában is kulcsszerepet játszott? Most azt hiszed, hogy ettől jobb, Daniel?"

Daniel próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét, de nem sikerült. Fáradt volt, neki is hiányzott Sam, ő is kishíján beleőrült a tehetetlenségbe, és pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy Jacknek teljesen igaza van. "Nem, Jack, de tőlem ennyi tellett. Ez volt a szövegekben. Mit vársz, hogy hamisítsak neked olyat, ami azt írja, hogy Sam jól van és visszajön? Akármennyire is szeretném, nem tehetem. Nekem is hiányzik, és én sem alszom rendesen. Megmondtam már Jack: noha nem áll szándékomban feladni, szembe kell néznünk… szembe kell nézned azzal a lehetőséggel, hogy Sam talán nem jön vissza." – a végét szinte már ordította.

Tudta, hogy ezzel nem tett mást, csak jól megcsavarta a Jack szívében lévő tőrt, de már nem volt energiája uralkodni magán. Annyi maradt csupán, hogy alig hallhatóan azt mondja: "Én most elmegyek aludni, hogy utána folytathassam a Sam utáni kutatást, és hogyha kell, az összes bolygóra ellátogassak a galaxisban, hogy megkérdezzem, látták-e Neftiszt arrafele mostanában. Viszlát, Jack." És azzal, könnyekkel a szemében kisétált a ajtón.

Jack pár másodpercig csak bámulta az ajtót, miután Daniel becsukta maga után. Aztán felállt, odament a falhoz és akkorát ütött bele, amekkorát csak bírt. Lehet, hogy eltörte a kezét, de nem érdekelte.

Behunyta a szemét, és ráharapott a nyelvére, hogy önuralmat erőltessen magára. Érezte, ahogy kiserken a nyelvén a fémes ízű vér, de ezzel sem törődött. Sem a kétségbeesett könnyekkel, amik a szemében gyülekeztek.

Ám ekkor váratlanul megmentette a hirtelen megszólaló jelzés, ami bejövő féregjáratról tájékoztatta.

A Cheyenne hegy parancsnoka irigylésre méltó képességével felöltötte a fapofát, kihúzta magát, és elindult az indítócsarnok felé.

A CSK-10 tagjai épségben megérkeztek a P9K567-ről, és egy kézen meg tudták volna számolni, hány szóban üdvözölte őket és közölte velük a felettesük, hogy 2 órájuk van a szokásos megbeszélésig, mielőtt távozott.

Már nem csodálkoztak.

Jacknek sikerült némiképp lenyugodnia, mire a CSK-10-zel való megbeszélésre sor került. Végülis Danielnek igaza volt. Az, hogy most már legalább volt egy gyanúsítottjuk Sam eltűnésével kapcsolatban, talán a segítségükre is lehet. Ha kiadja parancsba minden egyes csapatnak, hogy akárhova mennek, kérdezősködjenek egy Neftisz nevű, jellegzetes goa'uld felől, talán valaki tud majd válaszolni. De még mindig ott maradt a férfi legnagyobb félelme. Az idő. Mi van, ha kifutnak az időből? Tudta, hogy Sam kitart, ameddig csak tud, de félt, hogy túl későn találják meg. A többiek már azért hülyének nézték, hogy egyáltalán hinni mert abban, hogy megtalálják, és nem adta fel a keresését már jóval korábban. De Jacknek igazából nem volt választása. Ha feladja a keresést, és elfogadja, hogy Sam nincs többé, azzal gyakorlatilag kimondja a saját halálos ítéletét. Ráadásul mások nem tudták, amit ő tudott. Nem tudtak az álmairól. Sem Sam ígéretéről, hogy visszajön hozzá.

Mély levegőt vett, és belépett a tárgyalóterembe, hogy megkezdődhessen a CSK-10 beszámolója. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a beosztottjai milyen óvatos pillantást vetnek feléje. De nem érdekelte. Ha kivételesen nem ő volt a vicces fiú, akkor a többiek kénytelenek voltak azt elviselni. Ő így is mindent megtett, hogy professzionális maradjon, ha a humor már nem fért bele a keretbe, hát akkor ez van.

Leült az asztalfőre, és intett Kelly ezredesnek, hogy kezdje meg a beszámolót.

"A P9K567 egyszerű, szokásos, normál éghajlatú, erdőkben gazdag, emberek által lakott bolygó. A népesség fejlettsége az 1800-as évek Amerikájára emlékeztet, gyakorlatilag olyan, mint a vadnyugati filmekben, uram. Olyan kétezren élhetnek egy városkában nem messze a Csillagkaputól. A kaput ismerik, de nem szokták használni. Azt mondják, megvannak a saját gondjaik, nem akarják más világokét is nyakukba venni. Ennek ellenére szívélyesen, de óvakodva fogadtak minket. Semmi különöset nem észleltünk velük kapcsolatban, békés életet élnek, nincs nyoma goa'uldoknak vagy ilyesmi, azonban a második napon Dr. Forman valami különös dolgot fedezett fel. Az eszközeik egy része nem egészen illett bele a képbe, és… hogy rövidre fogjam a mondandómat…" – amikor ránézett O'Neillre tudta, hogy az nem kíváncsi a rizsára – "…kiderült, hogy ismerik és használják a tríniumot. Sőt, néhány bánya is működik a bolygón. Bár elég nehézkesen megy a kitermelés. Ám az előzetes kérdezősködésemből azt tudtam meg, hogy szívesen kötnének velünk kitermelési egyezséget. Elvihetjük a kitermelt trínium kétharmadát, cserébe a bánya kiépítéséért, a megfelelő technológia biztosításáért, a maradék egyharmad ásványért, valamint új gyógyszerekért és esetleg még némi technológiai támogatásért. Én persze azt válaszoltam, hogy még egyeztetnem kell magával, az Elnökkel és persze fel kell mérnünk mennyire gazdag lelőhely a bolygó, de nekem ígéretesnek hangzik a dolog, uram." – fejezte be Kelly magabiztosan.

Jacknek el kellett ismernie, hogy az emberei nagyszerűen jártak el. "Rendben Kelly, tetszik az ötlet, de még át kell gondolnom, és beszélnem kell a fejesekkel is. A minden részletre kiterjedő jelentésük legyen holnap reggelre az asztalomon, megértették? Most pedig mehetnek."

A csapat tagjai kissé meglepődtek, hogy a parancsnok ilyen hamar elküldte őket, de mi sem állt távolabb tőlük, mint panaszkodni. Főleg, hogy látták, hogy Jack O'Neill, az egykori ezredes, nem volt éppen a legjobb hangulatában.

Másnap Daniel úgy döntött muszáj lesz beszélnie Jackkel, és megacélozta magát, hogy az előző napi kitörése után kopogtatni merjen a férfi irodájának ajtaján. De Daniel sem azért jutott el oda, ahol volt, mert nem mert szembenézni a félelmeivel.

Előző este Teal'ckel a szobájában beszélgettek, és megpróbálták kitalálni, hogyan zökkenthetnék ki Jacket a depressziójából. Kevés sikerrel. Nekik sem volt könnyű a helyzetük, hiszen még ők is gyászolták Samet, nagyon hiányzott nekik a barátjuk, és nem akarták még egy csapattársukat elveszíteni. Pedig nagyon úgy állt a helyzet, hogy efelé haladtak. Arra gondoltak, talán ha mindannyiuknak esélye és lehetősége lenne hivatalosan is búcsút mondani a nőnek, talán akkor el tudnák engedni és továbblépni. Hiszen ez az élet rendje, nem igaz? Nem Sam Carter volt az első szerettük, akit elvesztettek, és sajnos valószínűleg nem is az utolsó. De Jack másképp látszott gondolkodni. Számára Sam a másik fele volt, nem csak egy másik ember. A hőn áhított második lehetőség, és a férfi nem akart belenyugodni, hogy a sors ezúttal is a képébe röhögött. Daniel ezért még nem tervezte említeni neki, hogy Teal'ckel azt gondolták, ideje lenne egy hivatalos búcsúünnepséget, ha úgy tetszik, afféle temetést rendezni a barátjuknak. Ő úgy érezte, neki szüksége van erre az alkalomra, hogy folytathassa az életét. Sokat gondolkodott Neftiszen. Ha a goa'uld valóban a halál útjának istennője, és ráadásul pikkel Samre, amiért szerepe volt Anubisz és Seth halálában, akkor meglehetősen csekély (vagyis ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nulla) esélyét látta annak, hogy a nő még életben van. Nehéz volt ezt beismerni, de így volt.

Lehunyta a szemét, mély levegőt vett, leállította a gondolatait, és megpróbált arra fókuszálni, amiért tulajdonképpen beszélni akart Jackkel. Daniel ugyanis értesült a P9K567-en tervezett bányakiépítésekről, és hogy minderre már az Elnök is áldását adta. Egy bányakiépítés pedig jelentős robbantásokkal jár. És mint archeológus, és az egyetlen ember, akinek halvány esélye lehet arra, hogy beszéljen Jack fejével, szeretett volna meggyőződni arról, hogy nem kezdenek eszetlen pusztításba, és elvégzik a szükséges ásatásokat, mielőtt szétrombolják a bolygó egy részét, hogy hozzájussanak az ásványhoz.

Kihúzta magát és bekopogtatott.

"Gyere be, Daniel." – hangzott a válasz bentről.

"Jack." – lépett be, és üdvözölte barátját az archeológus.

"Tudom, miért vagy itt." – kezdte O'Neill hűvösen.

"Igen?" – Danielt kissé meglepte ez a fordulat. Bár még nem volt biztos benne, hogy a barátja valóban tudja jövetele okát.

"Igen. És a válaszom nem."

"Jack, miről beszélsz?"

"Tudom, hogy azért jöttél, hogy rábeszélj, halasszuk el a kitermelést, hogy a te kis gyík haverjaid előtte feláshassák a környéket." – Daniel megütközött a sértő szóhasználaton, bár ha belegondolt, ez nem volt szokatlan Jacktől, főleg akkor nem, ha ilyen sebezhető állapotban volt, úgyhogy inkább hagyta, hadd mondja végig a férfi a mondanivalóját. – "De nem. És erre már az Elnök is rábólintott. Szükségünk van a tríniumra. Ha időben elkezdjük a kitermelést, megépíthetjük az új hajóra, az Odüsszeiara azt a tríniumpajzsot, amit Sam tervezett. De enélkül a készlet nélkül reményünk sem lenne rá. Úgyhogy a robbantások napokon vagy heteken belül megkezdődnek."

Hát itt van a kutya elásva – gondolta Daniel. Kell a pajzs a hajóra. SAM pajzsa. Ő is alig várná, hogy legyen hozzá anyag. És persze ezért neki még olyan halvány reménye sincs lebeszélni Jacket erről a meggondolatlan lépésről, mint hitte. A férfi úgy érzi, tartozik ezzel Samnek, és ezért nincs aki megállíthatja.

"Ne is próbálkozz Daniel." – tette hozzá O'Neill ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Daniel felsóhajtott, és összeszedte minden bátorságát, hogy belenézhessen a barátja szemébe. "Hibát követsz el, Jack. Ezt Sam sem akarná."

De O'Neill tekintete rideg maradt. "Tűnés, Daniel." – küldte el hűvös hangon.

Daniel pedig okosabb volt annál, mint hogy szembeszálljon vele.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. fejezet

Sam minden nappal egyre többet volt eszméleténél. Egyre erősebbnek érezte magát. Az is bíztató jel volt, hogy már tisztán meg tudta különböztetni az ébrenlétet az alvástól. A korábbi, víziószerű álmai már nem tértek vissza, és ha mostanában álmodott is valamit, az nagyon ritka volt, és nyilvánvalóan tudta róla, hogy valóban álom.

Ennek ellenére a furcsa erő még mindig úgy a – jobb szó híján – ágyhoz bilincselte, hogy egyelőre reményét sem látta a szabadulásnak. Emellett még mindig gyengének érezte magát, arról nem is beszélve, hogy továbbra sem tisztult ki a kép az agyában a kilétét illetően. Nem tudta, hogy a furcsa álmainak mennyi volt a valóságalapja, de valamiért azt sejtette, hogy nem teljesen fikció mindaz, amit látott. És egy valami különösen élesen jelent meg előtte. Azaz egy valaki. Egy magas, jóképű, ősz hajú, vonzó férfi, akit álmában Jacknek hívtak, és akinek képe valamiért beleégett az elméjébe.

Amikor órákon keresztül csak hevert ott, nem merve felfedni még a titkát a fogvatartói előtt, és nem azon tűnődött, hogy kicsoda ő valójában vagy hogy hogyan menekülhetne meg innen, egyszerűen csak átadta magát a férfi képének. Muszáj volt hinnie abban, hogy létezik ez a férfi, hogy azért kell küzdenie, hogy megtalálja őt – esetleg, de erről csak álmodni mert, hogy hazamehessen Hozzá – mert tudta, hogy iszonyú küzdelem előtt áll, ha ki akar jutni innen.

Igen. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy amikor először magához tért, és beugrott neki a "goa'uld" szó, az semmi jót nem jelentett. Sőt, valami nagyon is rosszat. Mivel nem tudta pontosan kicsoda és hol van, úgy döntött, egyelőre a legokosabb ötlet az ösztöneire hallgatnia. A többi ráér. De nem szabadott kapkodnia.

Először is vissza kell nyernie a mentális és testi erejét, csak utána gondolhat arra, hogy felveszi a harcot. Amire pedig a legnagyon szüksége volt, az az információ. És jelenleg egyetlenegy módon juthatott hozzá. Megfigyeléssel.

Elsőként a környezetét vette szemügyre. Egy tágas terem kellős közepén feküdt egy asztalon. Más berendezési tárgyat nem látott. A falak arany színűek voltak, de nem volt rajtuk sok díszítés (maga sem értette, miért furcsállja ezt). A láthatatlan erő, ami a felülethez szegezte, burokként vette körül. Úgy tűnt, a plafonon lévő, lila, opálos kőzetből álló, az asztal alakjának és méretének – sejtése szerint – megfelelő, berakott, világító alakzat gerjeszti ezt a különös energiateret.

A testét fehér, hosszú, díszítetlen ruha borította, ami olyan volt mint egy kórházi köpeny és mezítláb volt. Jobb csuklójára egy vastag fémpánt fonódott, amiből egy cső vezetett az asztal felé. Sam úgy sejtette, alighanem azon keresztül kapja meg a teste a szükséges folyadékot, és jobb szó híján táplálékot, ami biztosítja, hogy életben maradjon. Egyelőre.

A helyiség ajtaja, közvetlenül a lába irányában volt. Ami számára nagyon előnyösnek bizonyult, hiszen így látszólag csukott szemen keresztül is figyelhette azt. Csak a legritkább esetben volt egyedül a teremben. A legtöbbször két jaffa – ezt az elnevezést sem tudatosan használta rájuk, de valahogy helyénvalónak tűnt – őrködött ott. Időnként az egyik távozott, de egyikőjük mindig ott állt. Vagyis majdnem mindig.

Naponta egyszer – vagyis sejtése szerint naponta, mivel a rengeteg alvás miatt a belső órája még kissé be volt rozsdásodva – ugyanis volt egy látogatója. Egy nem is akármilyen látogatója. Egy nő. Méghozzá goa'uld nő. Valahányszor belépett a terembe, intett a jaffáknak, és ők távoztak.

Sam sosem beszélt vele – őszintén szólva mindig alvást tettetett, ha megérkezett, ám egy-egy futó pillantást időnként sikerült az irányába vetnie – de valahogy biztos volt benne, hogy goa'uld volt a lény. Arany, fehér és mélykék színekből állt össze a ruhája, a haja fekete volt és hosszú, az arca erősen sminkelt, a bőre pedig bronzbarna. Azonban a legfeltűnőbb rajta az az opálos lila fényburok volt, ami az egész testét körülvette. Ijesztő, vibráló érzés lett úrrá a magatehetetlen nőn, valahányszor ez a szoborszerű jelenség meglátogatta. Már attól erőt vett rajta a gyengeség, hogy a szobába lépett, egyrészt a körülötte zsongó erőtértől, másrészt a tudattól, hogy mi vár rá.

A goa'uld látogatása ugyanis mindig ugyanúgy zajlott – már az a része, amire Sam emlékezett. A nő közel lépett hozzá, és az alkarját úgy tíz centire a homloka fölé helyezte – Carternek nem kellett látnia ezt, egyszerűen érezte, ahogy a lila burok súrolja a homlokát – és a karját díszítő, a plafonon lévőkhöz hasonló, azonban azoknál jóval fényesebb, lila kövekből kirakott, 20 centi széles pánt működésbe lépett. Az általa ontott egyszerre szívó és fúvó erejű energiahullám minden alkalommal baltaként fúródott Sam koponyájába, aki persze erre rögtön elájult. Előtte még érezte, hogy visszahúzza magába az az ördögi erő – maga a Halál talán? – ami a korábbi „álmát" is áthatotta, és most is csak szívta, sodorta magába, felemésztve a nő szinte minden csepp energiáját. Épp csak annyit volt képes, leírhatatlan mentális küzdelem árán, megtartania magának, hogy ne ragadják el a fekete karok teljesen, és ha milliméterekre is, de még ott lebeghessen a tátongó szakadék felett. Hogy a goa'uld tudott-e különbséget tenni az előtte fekvő test élő vagy holt állapota között, azt már nem tudhatta. Lassan már ő sem tudott különbséget tenni.

A kín minden egyes alkalommal hasonlóképp zajlott. Az ájulás után kusza, gyötrő képek következtek, majd a teljes sötétség. És végül – ki tudja, mennyi idő után – az ébredés. És így folyt ez nap nap után.

Sam pedig az idegennek tűnő, de ösztönösen szeretett arcokba kapaszkodva küzdött és várt. A megfelelő pillanatra. Nem tudta, képzelődik-e, de mintha egyre erősebbnek érezte volna magát. És néha beugrottak neki képek és szavak. Csillagkapu. Parancsnokság. CSK-1. Egy kis faház egy tó partján, amiben nincsenek halak. A labor. Naquada generátor. Minden nappal egyre több. Még nem tudta pontosan kicsoda is ő, de érezte, hogy a fejében ott van minden a helyén, megvan minden információ és emlék, csak még nem sikerült előszednie őket. De idővel... összeáll majd a kép. Kevés volt mindez, de tartogatott számára egy olyan ígéretet, ami izgatott, jóleső melegséggel töltötte el a lelkét, és tudta, hogy ezért megéri harcolni. Ez adott neki erőt a minden napos harchoz, és a démon – így hívta magában a goa'uldot – látogatásaihoz.

Várt a megváltásra.

És az el is jött.

Egy nap, ki tudja már hányadik nap, mióta ott feküdt, olyan dologra ébredt, ami merőben szokatlan volt.

Rengett a föld alatta.

Az ajtóból pedig – valószínűleg épp a különös földrengés miatt – eltűntek az őrjaffák.

És Sam mindennél biztosabban tudta, hogy ez az a nap. A most vagy soha. Akármennyi erőt is sikerült ezidáig összegyűjtenie, arra most mind szüksége lesz, ha ki akar jutni innen.

Ahogy a rengés folytatódott, és egyre erősebb lett, már szemernyi kétsége sem maradt. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy a démon mikor állít be. Nem tehetett tehát mást, mint hogy várt türelmesen. Nem hiába.

Rövidesen valóban megjelent a goa'uld, és Sam szerencséjére nem kísérte jaffa a jövetelét. Gyors léptekkel Carterhez lépett, és megkezdte a szokásos mozdulatsort. Alkarja a nő homloka fölé emelkedett, aki kicsit meglepődött – arra számított, hogy tekintettel a különleges körülményekre, fogvatartója valami mással próbálkozik majd – de az utolsó pillanatban megacélozta magát, tágra nyitotta a szemét, és egyenesen belenézett az ellenség éjfekete szempárjába. A démon arcán látszott a meglepetés és a rettenet, de addigra a kapcsolat már teljes volt, még ő sem törhette meg olyan egyszerűen.

A két tekintet egymásba fúródott, és Sam érezte, hogy az energiahullám áramlása eltért a megszokottól. Olyan volt, mintha satuba szorították volna az agyát, minden energiájára szüksége volt, hogy kitartson, amikor megindult az ár. A zsigereiben érezte, ahogy az agya összekapcsolódott a démon elméjével, egyszerre látott mindent, képek özönét, érzések folyamát, emlékek zavaros áradatát. Megjelentek előtte a korábban már felidézett arcok, helyek és tárgyak, de azoknál sokkal több volt ez. Belelátott a másik emlékeibe és gondolataiba, amik egyrészt nagyon megijesztették, másrészt teljesen összezavarták.

Minden erejét arra koncentrálta, hogy megpróbálja a kavalkádból kiszűrni a hozzá tartozó elemeket. Harcolt a személyiségéért, ahogy csak bírt. És nem eredménytelenül. Ha nehezen is, de lassan, döcögve megindult a film, aztán már megállíthatatlanul pergett, pergett az agyában. Lassan, de határozottan a helyére kattant minden.

Samantha Carter, a kislány, akit mindenki kiközösített, mert sokkal okosabb volt a társainál. A tinédzser, aki megtanult harcolni, aki elveszítette az anyját és a kelleténél jóval korábban felnőtt. A fiús Sam, aki szinte sosem látta az apját, és a bátyjával töltötte minden idejét. A lány, aki évekkel korábban elvégezte az egyetemet a kortársainál, és úgy döntött, csatlakozik a Légierőhöz. A fiatal nő, aki mindig is magányos farkas volt, és aki csak huszas évei közepén döbbent rá, hogy vonzó külsővel áldotta meg az ég. A tudós és katona, aki állandóan dolgozott, küzdött az elismerésért és az elfogadásért. A nő, akinek sosem volt szerencséje a férfiakkal.

A sorsfordító pont a Csillagkapu program volt. Akkor érezte először úgy, hogy igazán él. Sorra felelevenedtek előtte – másodpercek törtrésze alatt – az átélt kalandok, a csaták, a helyek, a halálközeli élmények, a megismert emberek és lények, a felfedezett titkok és a tudományos áttörések. Jolinar. Hammond tábornok, Janet, Cassie és az apja, akit gyakorlatilag visszakapott. A CSK-1. Daniel és Teal'c, akik közelebb álltak hozzá, mint a saját bátyja. És a férfi. A társa, a párja, a felettese, a legjobb barátja, az otthona: Jack O'Neill. Akit majdnem elveszített a saját hülyesége miatt, de akit végül megkapott, és akinek végre – életében először – teljesen odaadhatta magát. Aki nyugdíjba vonult a kedvéért, és civilként irányította tovább a bázist. Ők voltak a családja. Miattuk nem volt magányos többé. És biztos volt benne, hogy már nagyon várnak rá odahaza. Hogy felkutatják az egész Univerzumot érte. Hogy fáj nekik a távolléte. A düh, amiért a goa'uld nekik is fájdalmat okozott, rettenetes erőt szült a nőben. Minél több emléket kapott vissza, annál erősebbnek érezte magát, és annál dühösebbnek.

Végül elérkezett az a pillanat, amikor már teljesnek érezte a személyiségét, amikor már határozottan tudta: visszatért az életbe. Megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, hogy mozgatni tudja a végtagjait, mégha gyengén is. Minden erejét összpontosítva egyetlen hirtelen mozdulattal egyszerre felemelte mindkezét, és elkapta a homloka felett tartott alkart. Ahogy az ujjai ráfonódtak a fémpántra, úgy érezte, mintha villám hasított volna belé.

Újra kezdetét vette a kusza képek, gondolatok és érzések özöne, azonban ezúttal nem az övéi voltak azok. Beletellett pár másodpercbe, mire rájött, hogy mindaz a rengeteg fájdalom, döbbenet, gyűlölet, őrület, perverz öröm és emlék amit érzett és látott, az a goa'uld nőjé volt. Rémítő élmény volt ez mindkettejük számára – Sam érezte ellenfele zavarát és tehetetlenségét – de olyan szempontból hasznos, hogy legalább megtudhatta fogvatartója kilétét és szándékait. Emellett, és Sam ezt is határozottan érezte, a megfordult energiahullámnak köszönhetően most ő szívta el éppúgy a démon erejét, ahogy korábban az az övét. Tudta, hogy a goa'uldnak már nincs akkora hatalma a kapcsolat felett, hogy megszakítsa azt, és neki csak ki kell várnia azt a pillanatot, amikor már nem bírja tovább.

Égett az agya, fájt minden idegsejtje és porcikája, de kitartott.

Aztán a goa'uld teste egyszer csak összecsuklott, és a kapcsolat átalakult. Samet a démon ájulása előtti utolsó pillanatban megütötte a változó energiaáramlás ereje, amiről érezte, hogy mindamellett, hogy hihetetlen erőforrást biztosíthatna számára, olyan ördögi erővel bír, amit még sosem tapasztalt. De szerencséjére, ahogy a pánt és a homloka közötti kapcsolat megszűnt, mivel az ernyedt végtag a nyakára esett, úgy szakadt darabjaira az őket összekötő energiamező is.

Elmacskásodott, nehézkes tagokkal lökte le magáról a testet, és végre két lábra állt. Fogalma sem volt, ezzel mekkora kárt tesz vagy nem tesz magában, de letépte a csövet a karjára rögzített pántról, ami az asztalhoz rögzítette, mégha magával a fémpánttal nem is tudott mit kezdeni. Szúró fájdalmat érzett, de nem olyan erőset, hogy ne tudta volna elviselni. A pánt alól apró, vörös csermely szivárgott végig a karján, ami kicsit megijesztette, de szerencsére perceken belül elállt a vérzés.

A hosszú fekvés miatt elgyengült végtagjai alig bírták el a teste súlyát. Megigazította magán a fehér lepelszerű ruhát, és körülnézett, hogy lát-e valamit, amit fegyverként használhat. Sajnos nem sok mindent talált. Elindult az ajtó felé, de alig tett két lépést, amikor újra megremegett alatta a talaj, és kis híján a földre zuhant.

Nagy nehezen az ajtóhoz botorkált, és óvatosan kilesett a nyitott átjárón. Kissé ijedten konstatálta, hogy az egyik jaffa felé közeledik a kinti folyosón. Még egyszer körülnézett valamiféle fegyverért, de újfent hiába. Nem maradt más neki, mint a harci tapasztalata – amiről tudta, hogy nem csekély, azonban legyengült fizikuma ugyancsak behatárolta a lehetőségeit – és a meglepetés ereje.

Mély levegőt vett, egy pillanatra behunyta a szemeit, és megjelent előtte Jack, ahogy azt mondja: 'Menni fog, Carter.' Némileg megnyugodott, összeszedte minden erejét, és felkészült a közelharcra.

Ahogy meghallotta, hogy a jaffa az ajtó közelébe ért, a szívverése felgyorsult. 'Ez az, az adrenalin csodákra képes.' – gondolta magában.

Ahogy a páncélos szolga belépett, Carter akcióba lendült. Egy jól irányzott rúgással kirepítette a harcos kezéből a sugárlándzsáját, ami átrepült a termen, és valahol messze a padlón landolt. A jaffa egy pillanatra megdöbbent, de aztán az ösztönei átvették az irányítást, és felvette a harcot a támadójával. Nekirontott Samnek, aki azonban egy jól időzített manőverrel – amit még Teal'ctől tanult – saját gyenge testét meghazudtoló erővel és gyorsasággal átvetette ellenfelét a vállán, és az egy hatalmas csattanással elterült a padlón. Carter tudta, hogy csak másodpercek kérdése, hogy felálljon, de neki nem is volt szüksége többre. Utolsó erejével a földön heverő sugárlándzsához futott, felkapta, és a jaffára célzott vele. Egy pillanatig habozott, aztán lőtt. Tizedmásodperceken belül a páncélos katona mellkasában egy véres, égett, füstölgő lyuk tátongott.

Cartert elfogta a hányinger, ahogy mindig, ha arra kényszerült, hogy kioltson egy életet. Utálta ezt, de sajnos a munkájával járt. Arra gondolt, hogy hány ezret, sőt milliót mentett már meg cserébe, és hogy ha az Isten kegyes lesz hozzá, még milyen sokat fog megmenteni. De előtte még egy gyilkosság mindenképpen hátravolt. A másik őrjaffa. Ám így, hogy most már fegyvere is volt, jóval könnyebb lesz a dolga.

Sőt, most már volt mersze elindulni a folyosón, ami azért is egyre indokoltabbá vált, mivel a rengések nem akartak alábbhagyni. Tudta, hogy ki kell jutnia az épületből, mielőtt az a fejére omlik. Nem volt ideje nézelődni, és sok értelme sem – ahogy azt a goa'uld fejéből kapott információkból megtudta. Ha a folyosón összefut a másik jaffával, egyszerűen lelövi és kész.

Nem is kellett sokáig várnia lehetőségre. Ahogy kilépett a folyosóra, már hallotta is a jaffa páncéljának jellegzetes kongását. Bizonyára az eltűnt társa után jött. Egy bölcs döntéssel visszahúzódott az ajtón belülre, és várta, hogy a katona belépjen. Az óvatlan jaffa szerencséjére nem nézett körül, amikor a terembe lépett, így nem láthatta a háta mögött meghúzódó Samet, aki már célba is vette a másiktól elkobzott sugárlándzsával, és egy pillanat alatt ártalmatlanná tette.

Ahogy a nehéz test egy fémes puffanással a padlóra zuhant, a föld újra megremegett. Carter tudta, hogy sietnie kell. Fogta a sugárlándzsát, egy utolsó pillantást vetett a három alakra, amik a ki tudja mennyi ideig a börtönéül szolgáló teremben hevertek. Fogalma sem volt már, honnan volt annyi ereje, hogy elbánjon velük, de azt tudta, hogy még nem pihenhet. Még nem menekült meg teljesen. Vett egy nagy levegőt, felidézte magában a barátai arcát, akikhez haza kellett jutnia, és elindult.

Ahogy haladt a hosszú, különös folyosókon, feltűnt neki valami. Az áporodott levegőből, az ablaktalan falakból és abból, ahogy a rengések körülvették, egyre inkább azt sejtette, hogy az egész létesítmény a föld felszíne alatt van. Kereste a felfelé vezető utakat, hogy kijuthasson, de – alighanem védelmi okokból – a komplexum elég bonyolult szerkezetű volt. Kész labirintus.

Lassan, de biztosan haladt a felszín felé. Közben számos kilométert legyalogolt. Úgy tűnt, órákon át vándorolt az alagutakban. Szerencséjére a rengések kezdtek alábbhagyni. Sam csak most kezdett eltűnődni rajtuk. Nem voltak szokványos geofizikai rengések, az biztos. Viszonylag szabályos időközönként jelentkeztek, az erősségük sem mutatott egyértelműen növekvő vagy csökkenő tendenciát, ahogy egy normális földrengés esetében kellett volna, és amúgy is túl sokáig tartottak. A Földön egy földrengés csak néhány másodperces volt, és az utórengések egyértelműen gyengébbek voltak, mint a főrengés. 'De hát ki tudja...' – tűnődött. Más bolygó – alighanem –, más magmatulajdonságok, és talán más rengések. Ezen ráér később gondolkozni. Egyelőre most más volt a privilégium.

Néha rájött, hogy rossz irányba indult egy elágazásnál, és olyankor vissza kellett fordulnia, hogy a másik úton indulhasson el. Egy idő után a sugárlándzsával kirobbantott az egyik fal széléből egy darabot, és az egyik éles kővel, ami törmelékként aláhullott, onnantól fogva minden kereszteződésnél megjelölte, hogy merre haladt.

Érezte a levegő szagán, hogy már nem járhat messze. De azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a lábai egyre kevésbé bírják el a testsúlyát. A folyosón már a fény erőssége is megváltozott, már valóban csak néhány méterre lehetett a hőn áhított felszíntől, amikor újabb, az eddigieknél erősebb rengéshullám futott végig a falakon.

Akárhogy is küzdött, Sam gyenge és kimerült tagjai már nem bírták el a testét, ami szinte élettelen zsákként veszítette el az egyensúlyát, és bicsaklott a földre. A nő feje pedig a halántékánál a falnak csapódott, és az utolsó dolog, amit látott, az egy távoli résen keresztül bekukucskáló napsugár volt. 'Milyen kár.' – gondolta, mielőtt elborította volna az agyát a sötétség.

Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemeit, két ismeretlen, ám barátságos szempár nézett vissza rá. Már nem az alagutakban volt, hanem egy kunyhóban – ha nem csalt a megérzése – ami nagyon egyszerűen volt berendezve. A két fiatal lány, aki föléje hajolt, aggódó tekintettel méregette őt.

„Pihenj." – mondta az egyik, akinek hosszú fekete haja és komoly arca volt – „Nagyon le vagy gyengülve. Majd mi segítünk neked. Az én nevem Aemie, ő pedig itt a húgom, Pi." – mutatott a mellette lévő élénk vörös hajú lányra – „Mi vagyunk a keleti peremvidék őrzői. Te biztosan nagyon messziről jöhettél. De most inkább ne beszélj. Nagyon le vagy gyengülve." Egy kupából inni adott a szomjazó nőnek.

Sam hálásan bólintott. Valamiért első pillanattól fogva megbízott a két idegenben, bár igazából nem volt sok választása. Most képtelen lett volna felvenni velük a harcot. „Ha felgyógyultál, beviszünk a városba. Most még nem tudnád megtenni az utat odáig. És különben is, meg kell várnunk, hogy elmúljanak a robbanások. Talán az idegenek, akik a városban vannak, ismernek téged." – tette hozzá Pi.

„Idegenek? Hol vagyok?" – nyögte ki Sam hörgő hangon.

„Ne aggódj. Nem esik bántódásod. Megtaláltunk az egyik régi bányában. Már minden rendben lesz. Hűsforrás városának népe örömmel fogad majd. Most pedig aludj." – mondta a fekete hajú lány kedvesen.

Noha Sam fejében ezer gondolat kavargott, vagy talán pont ezért, az agya nem bírta tovább, kikapcsolt, és a nő visszazuhant az eszméletlenség puha feketeségébe.


	9. Chapter 9

IX. fejezet

Jack O'Neill, a Csillagkapu program jelenlegi parancsnoka, az Amerikai Légierő egykori tábornoka, aki nyugdíjba vonult és civilként végezte tovább a munkáját azért, hogy végre azzal a nővel lehessen, akire egész életében várt, és akit most talán örökre elveszített, az irodájában ült, és egy fotót bámult.

A kép majdnem egy évvel korábban, az ő minnesottai kis kunyhójánál készült a tóparton. Tisztán emlékezett arra a délutánra. És hogy milyen boldog volt akkor. Danielt megszállta a fotózási mánia, és a legújabb digitális gépével millió képet készített – Jack komoly bosszúságára. A férfi ugyanis ki nem állhatta, ha fotózzák. Daniel és Sam persze ezen felbőszülve hangos nevetések kíséretében halálra cukkolták. Olyanok voltak, akárcsak az óvodások. És milyen jó volt olyan felszabadultnak látni őket...

Emlékezett, ahogy a két csirkefogó nyomába eredt, elkapta Danielt, de Sam persze rögtön a védelmére kelt. Csintalan vigyorral (amitől Jack hirtelen egész mást szeretett volna kezdeni vele, mint fogócskázni és birkózni a zöld füvön, és persze ezzel a nő tökéletesen tisztában is volt, sőt fegyverként használta) Carter rávetette magát, és abban a pillanatban Daniel el lett felejtve. Percekig birkóztak, és bizony be kellett ismernie magának, hogy a nőben kemény ellenfélre talált. Ahogy a mozdulataik önkéntelenül is kezdtek egyre érzékibbé válni, Daniel fényképének zaja magukhoz térítette őket.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy a barátja csak dokumentálni akarta-e a meccset, vagy netalántán így akarta diszkréten felhívni a figyelmüket arra, hogy nincsenek egyedül, de egyszerre volt hálás neki a közbeavatkozásért és egyszerre átkozta érte. Persze a képek mind elmosódtak a mozgás miatt, vagy teljesen rossz szögből készültek.

Nem, amit most nézegetett, az pár perccel később készült, amikor ők ketten kifulladva, lihegve és boldogan ott ültek egymás mellett. Daniel akkor a fejébe vette, hogy készít kettejükről pár képet, és nem fogadott el nemet válaszként. Hetekkel később egyszer hozott neki két bekeretezett képet, ami abban a pár napban készült. Az egyiken mind a négyen rajta voltak és mosolyogtak. A kamerát a korlátra téve, időzítővel készült a kép, és az volt az egyetlen fotózás, amiben Jack is benne volt.

A másik képen pedig ő volt és Sam.

Azt tartotta most a kezében.

Ami a birkózás után készült. A testi csatározást vegytiszta flörtöléssel átitatott szópárbajjal folytatták. Mindkettejük haja kócos volt a fetrengéstől, zöld fűszálak kandikáltak ki belőle itt-ott, Sam fehér bőre kipirult, és azzal a jellegzetes, vakító, füligérő mosollyal nézett a férfira, aminek ő soha nem tudott, és soha nem is fog tudni ellenállni. Bár láthatná újra. A nő szeméből szinte sütött az a szeretet és rajongás, amit iránta érzett, és amit ő soha nem fog tudni megérteni, de legalább már sikerült elfogadnia. Ő maga pedig egy jellegzetesen szarkasztikus, szabadalmazott Jack O'Neill féle hetyke félvigyorral nézett vissza rá, a szájának csak az egyik sarka volt felhúzva, és az ő szemei sem árulkodtak kevésbé arról, hogy mit érez a nő iránt. Meg is lepődött rajta először, hogy ilyen könnyen lehullottak a falai, és hogy ez ilyen látványos jelenség volt.

Valódi pillanatkép volt ez, egyikőjük sem pózolt, ők ketten voltak a fotón: Sam és Jack. Nem Carter alezredes és O'Neill tábornok, csak ők. És ez messziről sütött róla. Talán pont ezért hívatta elő Daniel éppen ezt a képet.

Hónapok óta most fordult meg Jack fejében először komolyan, hogy mi van, ha Sam tényleg halott. Hogy mi van, ha igaza van a többieknek, és tényleg nem fogják megtalálni. De – szerencséjére? – nem tudta végigvinni a gondolatmenetet, mert hirtelen kopogtattak az irodája ajtaján.

Nem tudta hogyan, de biztos volt benne, hogy Daniel az.

„Tessék!"

Bingó.

Daniel Jackson lépett be, a szokásos nyúzott képével és karikás szemeivel, amik tele voltak szomorúsággal és félelemmel, hogy ezúttal vajon ő, az állítólagos barátja miként fogja melegebb égtájakra küldeni. Mindig ez történt. Hiszen szembenézni Daniellel annyit jelentett, mint szembenézni a keserű valósággal, és a még keserűbb lehetséges jövővel.

„Jack?" – kezdte szokatlanul halkan és lassan, de annál határozottabban Daniel.

„Eeegen?" – O'Neill felpillantott a képből, és felkészült Daniel mondandójára. Ismerte már annyira a barátját, hogy tudja, ha ilyen modorban kezdi a társalgást, az csak valami kellemetlen téma lehetett. Na és mi volt a legkellemetlenebb téma manapság? Sam. Hát persze. Nem kellett kétszer találgatnia, pedig bő volt a választék. És az, ahogy a fiatalabb férfin látszott, hogy minden erejét összeszedte, hogy ilyen határozottan kezdhesse a mondókáját, ugyancsak baljós előjelnek számított.

„Ez így nem mehet tovább. Nem, ne is akarj félbeszakítani, hagyd, hogy végigmondjam." – O'Neillnek esze ágában sem volt félbeszakítani őt, tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb ezen át kell esni. Márpedig, ha Daniel ilyen szép, begyakorolt beszéddel állt elő (mert mérföldekről ordított róla, hogy az volt, egy előre megírt monológ), akkor az csak egyet jelenthetett. Angyali higgadtsággal várta a hideg zuhanyt. – „Mondhatnám ezt hosszan is, ragozhatnám és vitatkozhatnék veled, de nem mennénk vele semmire. Csak még jobban fájna mindkettőnknek. Jack, nekem, és nem csak nekem, hanem mindenki másnak is rajtad kívül, szükségünk van rá, hogy elbúcsúzhassunk Samtől. Hogy tovább tudjunk lépni. Hogy meggyászolhassuk. Hogy folytathassuk az életünket." – Itt felnézett a barátjára, aki üveges tekintettel meredt vissza rá. Hát persze, a tagadás a legjobb védekezés, gondolta. – „Már több, mint egy hónap eltelt azóta, hogy tudomást szereztünk Neftiszről. És azóta sincs semmi hír. Sam pedig már..." – megpróbálta lenyelni az öklömnyi méretű gombócot a torkában – „...már fél éve eltűnt."

Daniel nem bírta folytatni. Úgy érezte, akármilyen felnőtt férfi, ha most tovább kell beszélnie, vagy elbőgi magát, vagy felordít fájdalmában.

Percekre néma, nyirkos, ólom csend ereszkedett le rájuk.

Nem mertek egymás szemébe nézni.

Jacknek itt volt a tökéletes alkalom folytatni a korábbi gondolatsort. El kellett döntenie, hogy mi legyen. Lehunyta a szemét és elképzelte magát Sam „temetésén". És furcsa módon az egész nem fájdalmas, tragikus és szomorú volt, hanem nevetséges, valótlan és felesleges. Felesleges. Minek egy élőnek temetés? _Bízz bennem, Jack. Visszajövök. Mi ketten örökre összetartozunk._ Megjelent előtte a nő arca. Nem, egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy meghalt. És noha a különös álmai most már egy hónapja nem jelentkeztek, tudta, hogy volt bennük valami megmagyarázhatatlan. Többek voltak puszta álmoknál. Ez nem csak védekező reakció volt, pszichológia, őrület és tagadás, hanem a valóság egy különös verziója. Ha az élete múlott volna rajta, sem tudta volna megmagyarázni Danielnek, de mindennél biztosabban tudta, hogy Samantha Carter életben van.

„Beszéltem Markkal." – folytatta végül, ha lehet, még halkabban Daniel – „És mivel ő Sam egyetlen élő családtagja, rajta is múlik a dolog."

„Temesd el, ha akarod, de arra ne számíts, hogy én is részt veszek ebben." – felelte jéghideg, higgadt, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon O'Neill. – „És ezennel lezártnak tekintem a témát."

A két férfi egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig farkasszemet nézett, aztán hallgatólagos szerződésük megpecsételése képpen Daniel alig észrevehetően bólintott egyet, megfordult, és elhagyta a szobát, Jack tekintete pedig visszasiklott a képre.

„A francba is, Sam. Megígérted."

Daniel visszakullogott az irodájába. Végülis talán jobban sült el ez a beszélgetés, mint tervezte. Jack nem kiabált vagy rendezett jelenetet, egyszerűen csak a tudomására hozta, hogy ő nem hajlandó szembenézni a körülményekkel.

'Hát legyen.' – gondolta Daniel. Fájdalmas dolog volt ez, de alighanem elkerülhetetlen. Valahogy nem érte meglepetésként, hogy Sam távozásával nem csak az egyik, hanem egy másik legjobb barátját is elveszítette. Nem tehet mást, mint hogy vár. És ezzel pontosan tisztában volt.

Nem hazudott Jacknek Sam búcsúceremóniáját illetően. Valóban beszélt Markkal, és valóban szándékában állt megszervezni. Ő sem akart - vagy volt hajlandó – temetésként gondolni erre, csak egy szolid összejövetelt tervezett a barátja tiszteletére, ahol közösen meggyászolhatták őt, beszélgethettek róla, emlékezhettek és elmondhatták egymásnak, mennyire hiányzik is nekik a nő.

Abban a pillanatban Daniel megérezte, hogy megváltozik a levegő a szobában. 'Valaki belépett.' – gondolta, és tekintetét az ajtó felé fordította, hogy lássa a vendégét. Teal'c magas, megnyugtató alakja állt ott rendíthetetlenül. Daniel megkönnyebbült. A Teal'c által sugárzott erő rá is hatással volt, és magában hálát mondott, amiért legalább ő megmaradt a barátjának.

„Beszéljek én is vele, DanielJackson?" – kérdezte Teal'c, aki a maga csendes bölcsességével egyből átlátott a szitán, és tudta, hogy Daniel nem járt sikerrel O'Neill-nál.

„Felesleges. Hajthatatlan. Azt hiszem, hogy neki még annál is nehezebben fog menni ez a dolog, mint hittük." – sóhajtott fel lemondóan Daniel.

Teal'c erre csak lehunyta a szemét, és tudomásul vevően bólintott egyet. Majd néhány néma, ám fájdalomtól és gyásztól terhes pillanat múlva megszólalt: „Mi itt leszünk neki. És ő ezt tudja. Időt kell adnunk neki. Elveszítette a társát."

„Tudom, Teal'c." – felelte a másik – „De akkor is meg kell szerveznünk ezt a búcsúceremóniát."

„Valóban meg kell, DanielJackson." Teal'c tett egy lépést a szobába, és megveregette a barátja vállát. „Szólj, ha bármiben a segítségedre lehetek."

„Köszönöm, Teal'c." – nézett vissza rá Daniel, és valóban úgy érezte, erőt merített abból, hogy nem volt egyedül. Teal'c megértően bólintott egyet és elhagyta a helyiséget.

Daniel a munkába temetkezett. Kapóra jöttek neki a P9K567-ről érkezett leletek. Jack ugyan nem volt hajlandó egy perccel sem elhalasztani a robbantásokat (amik javában folytak, mivel óriási területekről volt szó, ráadásul egy új bányászati eljárás keretében több kisebb robbantással dolgoztak, nem pedig kevés naggyal, mert az nem roncsolja a kőzetet), de abba nagy' nehezen hajlandó volt belegyezni, hogy jelen legyen egy régészcsapat a robbantásoknál, és utána hazahozzák az értékesebb leleteket (már persze, ha a „turkálással" nem zavarják a munkálatok előrehaladtát). A következő egy hétben így Daniel ezekkel a leletekkel volt elfoglalva. Örült, hogy végül sikerült Jacket rávennie valamiféle kompromisszumra, és hogy végre akadt valami, ami elterelte a figyelmét az örökké műsoron lévő Sam-Jack drámáról.

Ráadásul mióta rábukkantak egy föld alatti komplexumra, ami néhány mérföldre a falutól egy hegy alatt volt, ugyancsak megszaporodtak a megvizsgálandó tárgyak. A helyiek azt mondták, hogy valószínűleg egy régebbi tárna lehetett, ami egy azóta már kimerült bánya miatt épült. Sajnos az ő technológiai színvonaluk mellett nem állt módjukban mélyebbre fúrni, így gyakran és hamar kimerültek a kezdetleges bányáik. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy a kőzetek mélye nem tartogatott még rengeteg értékes ércet.

Mindenesetre az egyik ilyen bányajáratban több tárgyat is találtak, amit Daniel nagyon érdekesnek ítélt meg. Sajnos kiderült, hogy egy robbantás gyakorlatilag pontosan az egyik szélesebb terem felett volt, és teljesen maga alá temette azt. Reménytelen volt az ásatás. Csak a környező, viszonylag kevéssé beomlott folyosókon talált tárgyakat tudták vizsgálatoknak alávetni, és habár az ilyen sziszifuszi munka már régen nem Daniel hatáskörébe tartozott, most szívesen végzett ilyet is, csak hogy ne kelljen mással foglalkoznia. Noha nem adta fel Sam búcsúceremóniájának tervét, úgy döntött, vár még egy-két hetet.

Az áthozott tárgyak között a kicsorbult bányászeszközöktől elkezdve a lámpákig és véletlenül elhagyott ékszerekig minden volt. Most éppen egy apró fém tárgyakkal teli dobozt borított ki az asztalára, hogy elcsemegézhessen rajtuk. A robbantások után néhányan fémdetektorokkal végigmentek a romos területeken és összegyűjtöttek mindenféle kacatot, amit találtak, majd (mivel így is kevés volt az ottani munkaerő), hazaküldték őket elemzésre. Daniel persze rögtön lecsapott a dobozokra, pedig kevés archeológus szerette az ilyen fajta munkát. Szerinte azonban ez volt szakmája egyik legizgalmasabb része. Apró puzzle darabokból összerakni egy képet, eldönteni, hogy egy-egy darab értékes, használható-e vagy valóban kacat, rábukkanni a gyémántra egy széndarabban, ő ezt kivételes kihívásnak érezte.

Egyenként kiválogatta a különféle poros darabokat, és szemügyre vette őket. Az ilyen dobozokból jó, ha egy olyan töredék van, ami használható valamire, és most sem tűnt úgy, hogy jobb lesz az arány. Sorra tette félre a felesleges nyílhegyeket és szerszámdarabokat, amikből ezer is akadt már a héten. Ám hirtelen megakadt valamin a tekintete. Egy lila kő kandikált ki a porból. Olyan színe volt, mint a földi ametisztnek, és idegenül ragyogott a barna porban. Daniel kinyújtotta érte a kezét, és lesöpörte róla a koszt. Apró, ezüstös színű fémlemezkébe volt beépítve a kő, ami voltaképen bármi lehetett. Egy ékszer egy darabkája, egy ruha díszítésének része, olyan kicsi volt, hogy nem lehetett belőle megállapítani, vajon mi lehetett előző életében. Az azonban rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált Daniel számára, hogy nem illett bele a korábbi darabok alkotta képbe vagy a P9K567 lakosainak kultúrájába.

Egy apró szerszámmal még alaposabban megtisztította a leletet, és csak akkor vett észre valamit rajta, ami ismerősnek tűnt. Egy geometriai alakzat volt belevésve a fémbe, amiről Daniel azonnal tudta, hogy már látta valahol. Csak sajnos fogalma sem volt, hogy hol. Két téglalap volt egymásban, az egyik a másik sarkából indult, és negyede akkora volt, mint a nagyobb. A külső téglalap tetejét egy kör alsó fele zárta le. Átkozottul ismerős volt.

Csak bámulta, bámulta a lila, fényesre csiszolt, apró követ, és gondolkodni próbált. Frusztráltan becsukta a szemét, mintha attól jobban menne a gondolkodás. Abban a pillanatban lila villanás futott át az agyán, egy emlék, egy szörnyű, fájdalmas érzés.

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, pontosan tudta, hol látta korábban ezt a szimbólumot.

Remegve az idegességtől elkezdett kutatni a polcán a megfelelő jegyzetfüzet után. Kíméletet nem ismerve dobálta félre a használhatatlan könyveket és füzeteket, amíg meg nem találta azt a gyűrött darabot, amit keresett. Villámgyorsan fellapozta, és amikor meglátta a saját, ügyetlen rajzát, amit az egyik margóra firkantott, fel akart ordítani.

Kapkodva nyúlt a telefon után, és egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amíg kicsöngött.

„O'Neill." – szólt bele Jack kaffogva a telefonba.

„Találtam valamit." – mondta Daniel szinte fuldokolva, de valahogy hirtelen nem tudta telefonon elmondani a barátjának a hírt – „Két perc és ott vagyok." És már le is csapta a kagylót, mit sem törődve Jack reakciójával.

Fogta a jegyzetfüzetet és a hirtelen felbecsülhetetlenné váló fémdarabot, és az igyekezettől szinte botladozva elindult O'Neill irodája felé.

Kopogtatás nélkül rontott be a szobába. Jack egy szót sem szólt, csak kérdő tekintettel meredt rá. Daniel odament mellé, lerakta az asztalra a kis tárgyat, és rámutatott.

„Ezt a P9K567-ről hozták." – kezdte szinte remegő hangon – „Ez pedig..." – lapozta a fel a szamárfüles füzetet – „...a P5X159-en lévő szövegek fordítása. Onnan rabolták el Samet."

Jack hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Nem volt olyan hülye, mint amilyennek tettette magát, azonnal leesett neki a tantusz, de nem merte elhinni, amit Daniel épp az imént mutatott. Szüksége volt rá, hogy a barátja szavakkal is megerősítse a sejtését. „Vagyis?" – kérdezte egyszerűen, és próbálta visszafogni a hirtelen dörömbölni kezdő szívét.

„Ez Neftisz szimbóluma, Jack."

A férfi nagyot nyelt, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy visszakergesse az ésszerűség ketrecébe a lelkében egyszerre őrült energiával csapkodó reményt. Ez még nem volt egyértelmű jel. Csak Egy jel. Egy apró jel, ami nem biztos, hogy bármit is jelentett. De most ezt hiába próbálta megmagyarázni magának.

„Szedd össze a cuccodat és szólj Teal'cnek. Egy órán belül megyünk a P9K567-re." – utasította Danielt, aki hónapok óta először őszintén mosolyogva rohant, hogy teljesítse a parancsot.

Nem telt bele egy órába sem, és a három férfi zakatoló szívvel máris átlépett a P9K567 kapuján. Titokban mind a hárman csodában reménykedtek, hogy itt majd talán mondani tudnak valamit, ami alapján megtalálják Samantha Cartert.

Rekordidő alatt elérték a várost, és mivel Danielnek az úton sikerült meggyőznie Jacket, hogy hadd beszéljen ő a város tanácsával, ő a városháza helyi megfelelőjéhez, míg a többiek a piactérre mentek kérdezősködni.

Jack idegesen járkált az emberek között. Eleinte odament az árusokhoz, megmutatta nekik Sam fotóját, és megkérdezte, ismerik-e őt. Az egyszerű nép tagjai percekig csodálták a fényképet, annyira idegen volt nekik ez a technológia. O'Neillnek azonban ezúttal még a szokásosabbnál is kevesebb türelme volt a primitív kultúrához. Legalább vezetett volna valamilyen eredményre a kérdezősködés. De sajnos sem Samet nem látta senki, sem pedig Neftiszről nem hallottak soha életükben.

Teal'c sem járt több sikerrel, pedig ő most valahogy jobban tudta kezelni az embereket, mint a barátja. Amikor odalépett hozzá, már tudta mi lesz a válasz a kérdésére, de azért megszólította a parancsnokot. „Találtál valamit, O'Neill?"

„Nem." – felelte az frusztráltan – „Nincs itt semmi. Niente. Nyista. Nicht. Rien. Nada." – hadonászott a férfi. Jacknek már csak arra maradt energiája, hogy türtőztesse magát, amíg Daniel előkerül, és ne zaklassa máris rádión keresztül. Ha ő sem talál semmit, akkor a lelkes archeológusra alighanem az a sors vár, hogy Jack O'Neill dühe rajta csapódik le teljes erővel. Jack tudta ezt, de nem igazán akarta (vagy volt képes) elejét venni a közeledő viharnak. Csak fel-alá járkált a kopott, ám jókora deszkaépület előtt, ahol a városka elöljárói székeltek.

A jaffa látszólag közömbös arccal szemlélte őt, de legbelül teljes szívével együtt érzett gyötrődő barátjával, aki végre – hosszú, kínkeserves hónapok után – talált egy vékony, leheletnyi reménysugarat, ám most úgy tűnt, az is kicsúszik a kezei közül. De azt is tudta, hogy abban a pillanatban nem tud mit tenni. Csak várhat, hátha Daniel Jackson talál valamit.

Néhány perc múlva megpillantották Daniel ismerős, szelíd alakját, ahogy kilépett a városháza ajtaján. Az arca nem árult el semmit, nem derült ki, hogy jó vagy rossz hírekkel szolgál-e, és Jack valószínűsítette, hogy ez azért, van mert valóban nem ilyen egyértelmű a helyzet. Gyorsan odalépett Jacksonhoz, miközben mély levegőt vett, hogy türelmet erőltessen magára.

„Na?" – kérdezte végül Jack. Daniel elhúzta a száját. Ez nem volt jó jel. – „Beszélj, Daniel, ha nem akarod, hogy olyat tegyek vagy mondjak, amit magam is megbánok." – hangzott a parancs.

„Nem tudom, Jack. Kérdeztem tőlük mindenfélét. Samről nyilvánvalóan semmit sem tudnak. Neftisz azonban már más tészta. Kellett egy kis idő mire rájöttem, és mire ők is elegendő információval szolgáltak, hogy biztos lehessek benne, hogy..." – megrázta a fejét, mint aki maga is belekavarodik a mondandójába. – „Ismerik Neftiszt. Vagyis 'Nebhet'-et, ahogy itt szólították. Időnként visszatérő, kísértő lidércként tartották számon, de már több, mint egy évszázada nem írtak róla a krónikáik. Nagyjából amióta elkezdődött az a nagy goa'uld háború, ami a mai napig tart. Anubisz felemelkedése óta. Szóval a szimbólum és a név már régen nincs a köztudatban. Szerencsém volt, hogy van itt egy ember, aki..."

„A lényegre, Daniel!" – vágott közbe végül O'Neill.

„Nem tudni, mikor járt itt utoljára Neftisz. De nem sok esélye van, hogy Samet idehozta és még mindig itt van. Főleg, ha érezte a robbantásokat. Egész biztosan volt annyi esze, hogy elhúzza a csíkot. Amennyit tudok róla, a többi goa'ulddal ellentétben, ő nem az a típus, aki szemtől szembe harcol. Nincs hozzá elég hadereje..."

Jack görcsös dühében hangosat dobbantott, és megfordult, hogy otthagyja Danielt, mielőtt valóban valami meggondolatlanságot cselekedne. Legszívesebben ordított volna. Ám alig tett két lépést, amikor Daniel utánakiáltott.

„DE..." – Jack önkéntelenül is megtorpant, ám nem fordult vissza – „Nagyon segítőkészek voltak. Azt mondták, a peremvidékek őrzői talán láttak valamit. Nyolcszor két ember érkezik a szokásos havi beszámolóra a napokban. Ha Neftisz itt volt mostanában a környéken, ők tudják. Úgyhogy még ne add fel."

A parancsnok mély levegőt vett, és folytatta útját. Szó szerint és átvitt értelemben is. Most kellett némi idő, hogy magában lehessen. Amióta Daniel megcsillantotta előtte ezt a kis reményt, szinte végig sem gondolta a dolgokat, csak ösztönösen cselekedett. Jól fog jönni neki egy kis gondolkodás. „Reggelre visszajövök." – vetette oda a társainak, és önző módon átadta magát gondolatainak, ha mást nem, egy éjszakára. Ahogy elsétált a városka határát jelző tábla mellett, amelyen az állt: _„Hűsforrás népe üdvözli a vándorokat."_, meglátott egy szál magányos, kék virágot a fűben. Sam jutott róla eszébe. Hogy is adhatná fel a keresését? Előbb adná fel a lélegzést.


	10. Chapter 10

X. fejezet

„Hé..."

„Álomszuszék..."

„Ébresztő..." – duruzsolta Sam fülébe egy ismerős hang, miközben egy kéz az oldalát cirógatta fel-alá – „Nem alhatsz egész nap." – csókolta meg a tarkóját egy forró száj.

„Hagyjál." – motyogta alig érthetően, még mindig félálomban a nő – „Kimerítő éjszakám volt." Mocorgott egy kicsit, és újra elaludt... volna. Ha a férfi, aki egyébként nagyon szívesen látott vendég volt az ágyában, nem határoz úgy, hogy változtat kettejük pozícióján, és meg nem fordítja karjaiban a nőt.

„Ezt vegyem talán bóknak?" – kérdezte huncut mosollyal.

„Ha azt mondom, hogy igen, alhatok tovább?" – kérdezte Sam, miközben közelebb bújt az ismerős testhez.

„Nem, de..." – nyomott egy apró csókot a szájára a férfi – „...másképp is kimutathatom a hálámat érte." És kitartóan folytatta tovább a küldetését, hogy felébressze Cartert.

„Jaaack." – nyögött az végül félig idegesen, félig nevetve – „Jól van, nyertél, ébren vagyok." De akármilyen mérges is akart lenni a férfira, képtelen volt rá. Főleg nem ilyenkor reggel. És főleg nem amikor... ilyen reakciókat váltott ki a testéből.

„Halljam Carter, mit álmodtál?" – csevegett Jack, miközben a figyelmét inkább a mozdulatainak szentelte.

„Azt, hogy elrabolt valami elmebeteg goa'uld nő és teljesen megbénított és hónapokig csak feküdtem ott és... jaj, de jó, hogy csak álmodtam az egészet." – válaszolta sóhajtva Sam, és a szemét lehunyva átadta magát a férfi okozta mámorító érzéseknek.

„Szegénykém." – felelte az, mialatt tovább csókolta a nő nyakát. – „No de azt hiszem, ez kiváló indok arra, hogy eltereljük a figyelmedet. Van ötleted hogyan?"

Carter már éppen készült mosolyogva játékos választ adni a provokatív kérdésre, amikor hűvös, nedves érintést érzett a homlokán. Anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.

„Jack?"

Ez az érintés valahogy nem illett a többi közé. Olyan volt, mintha...

...borogatás lett volna.

És egy különös hang szűrődött be a világába, ahonnan a férfi megnyugtató teste egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt.

„Aemie, azt hiszem, magához tér." Minden egyes újabb szóval egyre tisztább és közelibb lett a hang, a nedves érzés pedig megszűnt a homlokán. Biztosan levették a borogatást.

Hirtelen Sam kinyitotta a szemét. Néhány másodpercig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol van és ki ez a lány, aki az ágya szélén ül, de aztán visszatértek az emlékei a korábbi – igaz nagyon rövid – ébrenlétéről.

Tehát ez volt a valóság. És a goa'uld is az volt. Fenébe.

És Jack?

„Ki az a Jack?" – kérdezte a vörös hajú lány, vagyis Pi, ha jól emlékezett. Sam értetlen tekintetére a másik, Aemie válaszolt: „Az ő nevét mondtad. Vagy nem is személyről van szó?"

„Öhm... De. Jack... Jack az én..." – Carter még tiszta fejjel sem tudott volna megfelelő kifejezést találni a kapcsolatukra, nemhogy így, zsongó aggyal. De mégis ki is volt ő? A felettese? Már régen nem. Hál' Istennek. A munkatársa? Az is. A jóbarátja? Igen. A pasija? Annál több. A vőlegénye? Az még nem. A másik fele, a lelkitársa? Ez túl csöpögősen hangzik, mégha igaz is.

„A párod, igaz?" – kérdezte melankólikusan Pi. Sam nem szerette igazán ezt a kifejezést, de jobb híján rábólintott. – „Ne félj, megtaláljuk." – jelentette ki határozottan, ifjonti, lelkesedő optimizmussal Aemie. – „De most enned kell, hogy megerősödj." – mutatott egy tál gőzölgő levesre a lány.

„Köszönöm." – felelte őszinte hálával Carter – „Amúgy Sam a nevem. És nem tudom hogy hálálom meg, amit értem tesztek."

„Nem tesz semmit, Sam." – nyugtatta meg őt Pi – „Üdvözlünk nálunk. És már nagyon kíváncsiak vagyunk a történetedre. De előtte még..." – kezébe nyomta a levest és valami kanálszerűséget – „Jó étvágyat." – mondta szinte parancsolva.

Sam napról napra jobban lett. Kezdte visszanyerni az erejét. Egyre több időt töltött ébren, és egyre hosszabb sétákra vállalkozott. Először még csak a ház körül járkált, de hamarosan úgy érezte, felkészült rá, hogy megtegye a lányokkal a közel négy napos gyalogutat a városig. A gyógyulásban persze jelentős szerepet játszott a Jack és a többiek megtalálásának vágya és hazajutni akarás.

A két lányt az elmúlt egy hét alatt örökre a szívébe zárta. Nélkülük nem biztos, hogy ilyen hamar talpra tudott volna állni. És nekik amúgy is lassan aktuális lett volna egy út a városba, mivel a peremvidékek őrzőinek minden évszakban (ami nagyjából négy földi hónapot ölelt fel) egyszer jelenteniük kellett a község nagytanácsának, és ennek épp most jött el az ideje. Amúgy az őrzők elszigetelt, önellátó életet éltek. Évente párszor kereskedtek a városban, de a feléjük tévedt barátságos idegenek révén is sok holmihoz jutottak már. Feladatuk nem annyira a határvidékek védelme, mint inkább a vidék szemmel tartása és az átmeneti szállás biztosítása volt az utazók részére. A bolygó, vagyis Hűsforrás városának népe nemzedékek óta nem nézett már szembe olyan komolyabb veszéllyel, ami indokolta volna a jelentősebb határvédelmet. A nyolc peremvidéki poszt minden felmerülő feladatot képes volt ellátni.

Mindezt persze a lányoktól tudta meg, akik sokat meséltek neki az életükről. A keleti peremvidék őrzőiként ők csak tudtak a Csillagkapuról, de sosem látták vagy használták személyesen. Sőt, amennyire tudomásuk volt róla, a város lakói sem használták ki az Istenek karperecének csodálatos, ám olykor kockázatos lehetőségeit.

Azt is elmondták neki, hogy hogyan találtak rá. Nagyjából egy holdszakkal korábban egy küldönc érkezett a két lányhoz, aki a város nagytanácsa megbízásából egy üzenetet adott át az őrzőknek, miszerint nemrégiben idegenek keresték fel őket, és bányászati egyezményt ajánlottak, amit ők el is fogadtak. A lányok már nem emlékeztek sok részletre az ügyből, számukra csak annyi volt a fontos, hogy ez az egyezmény hatalmas, zajos és veszélyes jelenségeket vont maga után, ami az idegenek fejlett technológiájú bányakiépítéseinek módszere volt. A leírás alapján Sam egyszerű robbantásoknak vélte ezeket, ami megmagyarázta a korábbi „földrengéseket", vagyis amiket annak vélt. Sajnos Aemie-nek és Pinek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy kik lehetnek ezek a bizonyos idegenek, mert a sebtiben közvetített üzenet nem terjedt ki minden információra.

Ők csak annyit tudtak, hogy jobban kell figyelniük a környéket, és ezzel egyidőben óvatosabbnak kell lenniük, hogy elkerüljék a veszélyt. Az egyik ilyen felderítő túrájuk során találtak rá Samre. Nagy' nehezen hazavitték őt, és napokig ápolták, mire magához tért. Fogalmuk sem volt, honnan került oda, ám amikor a nő előadta a történetét, már sejtették mivel van dolguk.

Szerintük Sam elrablója nem volt más, mint Nebhet, a démon, legalábbis a leírás alapján, bár a tudomásuk szerint az ő karmaiból még nem szabadult ki élve senki. Időnként fel-fel bukkant a vidéken, elrabolt egy-egy embert, de olyan ügyesen rejtőzködött és olyan erősek voltak a harcosai, hogy a városka népe nem tudott szembeszállni vele. Főleg nem közel egy évszázaddal korábban, amikor utoljára a környéken látták a démont. Afféle legenda volt már csak, bár szinte mindenki ismerte a történetét. Aemie és Pi különösnek tartotta, hogy nem tudtak a jelenlétéről, mivel az azt jelentette, hogy valakinek nyomtalanul el kellett volna tűnnie a városból. Arról pedig bizonyára értesítették volna a lányokat is.

A legenda szerint a démon azért rabolt embereket, hogy erőt nyerjen belőlük. Az emberi élet és lélek erejére volt szüksége ugyanis ahhoz, hogy fennmaradjon, és működtethesse elátkozott szerkezeteit. Az áldozatait sokáig fogva tartotta, mély álomba taszította őket, aminek a vége a lélek halála. Nebhet a halál folyamatát nyújtotta el, hogy a közben felszabaduló erőket a saját szolgálatába állíthassa.

Ez a történet pontosan illeszkedett Sam „élményeihez", és sok mindent megmagyarázott. Amikor elmesélte nekik, hogy megölte Nebhetet, a lányok szinte el sem hitték neki, és bár addig is felnéztek rá, Aemie és Pi onnantól fogva igazi hősként tekintettek Samre. A nő úgy érezte, talán ezzel valamit visszafizethet nekik a jóságukért, és persze a város népének is, akiknek nagyon bízott a segítségében, hogy hazajuthasson. Nem volt nála GDO, de úgy tervezte, hogy amint a lányokkal a városba ér, megkéri őket, hadd használhassa a kapujukat, és úgy eljuthat az alfa bázisra, onnan pedig a rég nem látott otthonába a szeretteihez.

Kíváncsi volt rá, kik lehetnek a titokzatos idegenek, akik bányászati egyezményt kötöttek a helybeliekkel, hogy vajon ismeri-e őket, de mivel sajnos Aemie és Pi nem tudtak több részlettel szolgálni a dologről, el kellett fogadnia, hogy ezt csak akkor tudhatja meg, ha a városba érnek. Megfordult ugyan futólag a fejében, hogy mi van, ha a földiek azok, ám hamar elvetette az ötletet. Nem tartotta ugyan kizártnak ezt a lehetőséget, de nem akart túlságosan reménykedni. És különben is, ha minden igaz, napokon belül otthon lesz, mit számít már, kik vannak itt a bolygón...

Az idő múltával minden emléke visszatért, újra olyan éles volt előtte a múltjának képe, mint valaha. És már kimondhatatlanul vágyott vissza a Földre, a barátaihoz... és Jackhez.

Sokat mesélt a két lánynak a múltjáról, a kalandjairól és a többiekről. Maga sem értette, miért bízik meg bennük ilyen feltétlenül, de mégis így volt. A hosszú estéken valahogy nem volt más tennivaló, mint beszélgetni. És a testvérpár olyan élvezettel hallgatta, hogy öröm volt megosztani velük az élményeit. Szinte csüggtek a szavain, és Samnek jól esett, hogy végre valakinek beszélhet ezekről a dolgokról. Neki is segített, hogy így, visszatekintve újra átgondolhatott mindent. Hogy ki is volt ő valójában. És hogy mi volt fontos neki.

Aemie-nek és Pinek, noha élvezték a színes kalandokról szóló beszámolókat, a legjobban azok a történetek tetszettek, amik Samről és Jackről szóltak. A nő ugyanis elmesélte nekik azt a hosszú és viszontagságos utat, amit bejártak, míg végre együtt lehettek. Szinte számára is hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy ennyi ideig tartott, amíg végre megadták magukat az érzelmeiknek, hogy ennyi hibát követtek el út közben, és hogy hogy voltak képesek így vakságot színlelni ilyen sokáig. Hogy végül milyen közel kerültek ahhoz, hogy elveszítsék egymást. Hogy milyen bolond volt, amiért máshol kereste a boldogságot. De nem volt értelme az önvádnak. Jack megbocsátott neki. És ezért végül ő is meg tudott bocsátani magának.

Így telt az idő, míg végül elérkezett az indulás napja. Sam, bár még mindig gyengék voltak a végtagjai, tettre készen, pillangókkal a gyomrában ébredt. Ha minden igaz, már csak négy vagy öt nap és otthon lehet. Tudta, hogy rengeteg idő eltelt már azóta, hogy elrabolták – bár ötlete sem volt, hogy pontosan mennyi, csak azt sejtette, hogy hónapokban mérhető – és csak remélhette, hogy a többiek nem adták fel a keresését. Arra – ismervén a férfit – szinte meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Jack egy pillanatra sem fogadta el, hogy ő esetleg halott lehet, hacsak nem látta volna a holttestét, de még akkor sem biztos.

Az út végtelenül hosszúnak tűnt, és a viszonylag még gyenge nőnek fárasztóbb is volt a kelleténél. Pirkadattól sötétedésig mentek, csak rövid pihenőkre álltak meg, de még így is majdnem lenyugodott a bolygó napja az indulásuk utáni negyedik napon, mire egy távoli dombtetőről megpillantották a völgyben fekvő kis várost.

Sam komoly csalódottságára a két lány nem akarta bevállalni a maradék utat aznap, inkább úgy vélték, hogy ésszerűbb reggel lemenni a városba, úgyis olyankor van piac, és amúgy is veszélyes lenne sötétben gyalogolni. Ráadásul este körülményes szállást találni, és Sam sem beszélhet reggelig a tanáccsal. Carternek így nem volt sok választása, mint hogy beleegyezzen, és ő is hamar aludni térjen, hogy minél előbb eljöjjön a virradat, és végre megérkezhessenek a városba. _Már csak egy nap –_ ígérte magának.

De akárhogy is próbálkozott, nem tudott elaludni. Túlságosan izgatott volt. Csak hánykolódott, forgolódott, de nem jött álom a szemére. Végül úgy döntött, hogy sétál egy kicsit.

Egy erdő szélén táboroztak le, ami egy nagy tisztással volt szomszédos. A hatalmas zöld területet tisztán bevilágította a bolygó ragyogó holdjának kékes fénye. Carter úgy döntött, bölcsebb lesz nem bemerészkedni az erdőbe, főleg fegyver nélkül, így, miután egy meleg kendőt terített a vállára, elindult a tisztás felé.

Lassan lépdelt a magas fűben, bámulta a lábait, és közben a történteken tűnődött. Visszagondolt arra az érzésre, amit Nebhet fejében látott, mielőtt megszakadt volna kettejük között a kapcsolat. Arra az iszonyú kínra és gyűlöletre, ami a goa'uld nőből áradt. Arra döbbenetre, amit ő érzett, amikor meglátta ki is a démon valójában – Seth felesége és Anubisz anyja. És mind a ketten elárulták, de Nebhet mégis gyászolta őket. Ez még egy goa'uldnak is sok. Egyedül volt, gyenge volt és már csak két jaffája maradt. Nem vehette fel a harcot a többiekkel, isten háta mögötti bolygókon kellett bujkálnia, és az volt az egyetlen szánalmas öröme, hogy végre foglyul ejthette a legendás CSK-1 egyik tagját, méghozzá azt akire a legjobban fájt a foga: aki megölte a férjét. A bolygón, ahonnan elrabolta, választhatott Daniel és közüle, ugyanis csak arra volt elegendő kapacitása, hogy egy foglyot ejtsen, és ő Cartert választotta. Esze ágában sem volt szabadon engedni őt, perverz örömmel akarta végignézni és kiélvezni a halálának keservesen hosszadalmas útját.

Élvezettel ujjongta végig a szörnyű álmot, amit az áldozatára bocsájtott. Sam egyszerre gyűlölte és szánta emiatt. Tudta, hogy a goa'uld rettenetesen megdöbbent azon, hogy Sam elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy harcba szálljon vele, és hogy fogalma sem volt róla, honnan ez a titokzatos erő, amit az áldozata birtokol. Valójában azért, mert még sosem találkozott ilyen formában azzal a földöntúli erővel, ami Samben lakozott, pedig az egyáltalán nem volt egyedülálló jelenség.

A nő most felsóhajtott és felnézett a földről. A tisztás szélén meglátott egy aprócska tavacskát. Nem is értette, hogy nem vette észre korábban. Részben eltakarták a fák, de még mindig inkább a tisztáshoz tartozott, mint a közeli erdőhöz. Arrafelé vette az irányt.

Ahogy közeledett a tó felé, észrevett egy alakot, aki az egyik parti fa tövében üldögélt. Túl messze volt, és túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy ebből a távolságból lássa, ki lehet az illető, így óvatosan közelebb ment, de úgy, hogy hátulról közelítse meg az alakot. A biztonság kedvéért szerette volna, ha a meglepetés ereje neki dolgozik. Ahogy közeledett, a test méretéből és formájából látta, hogy férfi az illető, ráadásul a mozdulatlanságából ítélve elnyomta az álom. A nő ezt egyáltalán nem bánta, így legalább jobban szemügyre vehette őt.

Mint minden ilyen helyzetben, persze kicsit ideges volt, de ezúttal valami mást is érzett. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan izgalom... megérzés lett úrrá rajta. Minden lépéssel egyre hevesebben vert a szíve, és a tekintete az idegenre tapadt.

_Nem... Az nem lehet... _– gondolta magában –_ Biztos hallucinálok. Vagy megint csak álmodom az egészet._

Már csak egy méterre volt a férfitól, és noha az arcát eltakarta a fa törzse, aminek nekitámaszkodott, a vállának görbülete rémisztően ismerős volt Sam számára. De még akkor sem mert hinni a szemének és a megérzéseinek. Nem. Egyszerűen túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Amikor végre odalépett a férfi mellé, Sam majdnem felsikoltott a bizonyosságtól. Néma örömkönnyek kezdtek el peregni az arcán, és hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen.

Csodálkozott rajta, hogy a férfi nem ébred fel azonnal, hogy nem érezte meg egy másik ember közeledését, ahogy arra oly régen kiképezték. Sam tudta, hogy csak másodpercek kérdése, hogy felébredjen, és ő addig kihasználta ezt az időt, hogy végre, annyi idő, annyi kín és annyi sóvárgás után szemügyre vehesse őt, és hogy egyáltalán eljuthasson a tudatáig a jelenléte. Végignézett a jól ismert, imádott arcon, amin jól látszott, milyen régóta eltorzítja már az örökös fájdalom. Újra az agyába véste egyenes, szép vonalú orrát, vékony ajkait és érzéki állát. A baseball sapka alól kikandikáló ezüst hajat, az egyenruhával borított erős testet és a legszebb férfi kezeket, amiket valaha látott. Akkor vette csak észre, hogy a férfi, miközben rutinosan magához öleli a fegyverét, a jobb kezében egy apró, fonnyadt kék virágot tart.

Sam könnyek közepette elmosolyodott, remegő lábakkal letérdelt mellé, és néhány hosszú másodperc múlva reszketeg hangon megszólalt:

„Jack..."


	11. Chapter 11

XI. fejezet

A minnesottai tompa őszi napsugár bágyasztóan simogatta a férfi arcát. Kopott dzsekiben ült a stég szélén, és azon tűnődött, mennyire megváltoztak a dolgok. Hogy csapott át az üde, meleg nyár a kietlen, szomorú esős őszbe, mintha csak a természet tükröt tartana az ő életének alakulása elé.

A tó felületének nagy részét elsárgult, lehullott levelek borították, takaróként borulva a mélyre, ami nem rejtett semmit magában. Jack tavában nem volt hal, vagyis ő soha nem látott egyet sem. A víz mindig is éppoly üres volt, akárcsak a férfi lelke.

Ezért szerette ő annyira azt a helyet. A horgászás számára a tűnődés metaforája volt, valahányszor idejött, szembenézett a vízzel, a méllyel, mintha csak a saját lelkébe tett volna, sokszor extrém kalandnak is beillő kirándulást. Miközben a botot lógatta, azt gondolta, milyen rendben is van ez így, hogy üres a tó... Szomorú szimbolikája volt ennek a helynek.

Feljönni ide... Megszökni a világ elől... Szembenézni a saját mélységével... Jack O'Neill sok mindent megélt, de ez mindig is az egyik legfélelmetesebb küldetés volt számára. Önmagának lenni itt.

A barátai talán nem is tudták, mit jelentett részéről egy meghívás ide. Olyan volt, mintha azt mondta volna: „Gyere, tekints a lelkembe, mert tisztellek és bízom benned annyira, hogy megengedjem ezt neked... és magamnak".

Először Danielt hívta fel ide, akinél furcsább, váratlanabb és ellentmondásosabb barátja sohasem volt. Olyan ellentétesek voltak ők ketten, és mégis olyan jó barátokat faragott belőlük a csalfa sors, hogy Jack gyakran maga is meglepődött ezen. Ám Daniel, akármilyen bölcs is volt, ezúttal nem tudott olvasni a sorok között, és visszautasította az ajánlatot, azt gondolván, hogy ez nem több, mint aminek hangzik: egy afféle jó kis fickós, sörös horgásztúra. Nem az volt. És Jack, amellett hogy jobb színész volt, mint bárki hitte (az élet tanította rá), nem szerette ráerőltetni magát másokra. Tehát annyiban hagyta Daniel döntését.

A második ember, akit elhívott, Sam volt. Akkoriban még csak halványan volt tisztában azzal, hogy amit a nő iránt érez, az több barátságnál, bár az mindennél árulkodóbb jel volt még számára is, hogy tudta, Samantha Carter nagyon régóta az első nő, akinek meg tudná mutatni a teljes valóját. Ám a finom tojáshéj, amire a meghívásával lépett, porrá törött a lábai alatt. A nő – bár látszott rajta, hogy szerette volna – nem fogadhatta el a meghívást. Talán éppen azért, mert Ő tudott olvasni a sorok között.

A harmadik meghívott Teal'c volt. A jaffa másként állt közel hozzá, mint csapatának másik két tagja. Különös, néma egyezmény volt kettejük között, két harcos empátiája, akik már rég elvesztették az ártatlanságukat és a lelkük tisztaságát. Teal'ckel nem kellett beszélgetnie ahhoz, hogy meglássák egymás igaz valóját. Ez a kapocs megvolt közöttük az első pillanattól fogva. Ezért tudta egykor Apophis első számú harcosa, hogy érdemes vállalni mindazt a veszélyt, amit az árulás jelent. És ezért ragaszkodott O'Neill annyira ahhoz, hogy a jaffa csapatának tagja és a bázis megbecsült munkatársa legyen. Egyikőjük sem tévedett. Kezdeti bizalmuk egymásban idővel csak egyre mélyült, és amikor Jacknek végre sikerült „elrángatnia" valakit az ő kis kunyhójához, talán még meg is könnyebbült, hogy Teal'c volt az első látogató újdonsült családjának tagjai közül. Vele volt ugyanis a legkevesebb dolga. És bár a jaffa tetszését a vidék atmoszférája nem igazán nyerte el, azért Jack tudta, hogy érti és érzi a látogatás és a meghívás jelentőségét.

Nem sokkal ezután a háború, amit a goa'uldokkal, replikátorokkal és ki tudja még kikkel vívtak, vett néhány komoly fordulatot, és a férfinek egyre kevesebb ideje jutott arra, hogy felkeresse rejtekhelyét. Évekig küzdöttek, és már úgy tűnt, oda minden, oda az élete, a reménye, a szerelme, a bolygója, a pokolba is, az egész UNIVERZUM, amikor...

Megtörtént a csoda.

Az istenek rámosolyogtak, minden megmenekült, Ő is, és a barátai végre elfogadták az ajánlatát: mindannyian elmentek vele a kis kunyhójához, a lelke szimbolikus tavához.

Úgy érezte, megvan mindene és ezt mi sem támasztotta jobban alá, mint hogy életében először HALAT látott a tóban! Többé nem volt üres, ahogy ő sem. Élet volt benne, ami megtöltötte, és legszívesebben ő is fickándozott volna örömében, akárcsak az a hal...

De persze túl szép volt mindez ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

Valaminek el kellett romolnia. És ha már elromlik valami, miért nem mindjárt a legrosszabb történne? Tudott valamit az a Murphy fickó, az biztos!

Samantha Carter eltűnése óta édes kínnal álmodott róla, sajgó szívvel emlékezett, és a tó ismét éppoly üresnek tűnt, mint valaha... sőt, mintha még a víz szintje is csökkent volna... nevetnie kellett. De nem. Visszatartotta.

Lehunyt szemmel ült a stégen, beszívta csípős levegőt, és megpróbálta elcsitítani az elméjét.

Olyan mélyen elmerült, hogy nem vette észre, hogy valaki közeledik mögötte.

Puha, ám a sokévnyi katonaság által óhatatlanul is megférfiasodott járással egy női alak közeledett felé. Vastag, kötött pulóvere ugyanolyan kék volt, akárcsak a szemei, és a mozdulataiban szemernyi bizonytalanság sem bújkált.

Amikor a férfi mögé ért, megállt, pár pillanatig csak nézte a ködös alakot, aztán leguggolt a bal oldala mellé.

Bámulatra méltó módon, Jack O'Neill ebből mit sem érzékelt.

A nő habozott egy darabig – mintha a megfelelő pillanatra várt volna –, aztán félhangosan azt mondta:

„Visszajöttem."

Látta, hogy a férfi szemhéja megremeg, de még valamiért nem nyitotta ki a szemét, mintha nem akart volna felébredni egy álomból. És Sam újra megszólalt:

„Ahogy ígértem."

Jack lassan kinyitotta a szemét, pár végtelennek tűnő másodpercig csak meredt maga elé, aztán lassan elfordította a fejét oldalra, hogy magába ihassa a nő látványát, akár valóság volt, akár csak hallucináció. De továbbra sem szólt egy szót sem, csak bámulta őt.

A nőnek eleredtek a könnyei, hangtalanul folytak le az arcán, ahogy összefonódott a tekintetük. Ám minél több idő telt el így, annál jobban kezdte zavarni a férfi mozdulatlansága. Végül eszébe jutott mi kell ahhoz, hogy megtörje a jeget. Egyetlen szó elég volt, egy szó, ami olyan hatalommal bírt mindkettejük felett, hogy sokáig tiltott volt számára, még gondolatban is.

Elmosolyodott, és néhány hosszú másodperc múlva reszketeg hangon megszólalt:

„Jack..."

Amikor a férfi felriadt álmából, legszívesebben felordított volna, de valamiért nem jutott szóhoz.

Nem ért véget az álom. Ezúttal nem. Még mindig ott látta maga előtt a nőt, látta a tavat is, bár az másként festett, mint a korábbi képen.

„Jack!" – mondta ezúttal sokkal hangosabban a nő, és mint aki elveszítette a józan gondolkodás képességét, úgy borult – esetlen pozíciójuk ellenére – a férfi karjai közé.

„Jack... tényleg te vagy az? Nem álmodom?" – hallotta az a mellkasába fúló, kissé zokogó hangokat.

És akkor, mint aki végre magához tér és aki számára végre értelmet nyer az álom és a valóság közötti különbség, a férfi karjai Sam köré fonódtak, és úgy szorította magához, mint ha az életét kapta volna vissza. Ami nem állt messze az igazságtól.

„Sam..." – hörögte elszoruló torokkal.

Mondani akart még mást is... többet... mindent... de nem jöttek szavak a szájára, csak görcsösen még közelebb szorította magához a nőt, és a vállának hajlatába fúrta az arcát, hogy szégyen szemre fel ne zokogjon ő is. Igézve kuporogtak ott, soká, csöndesen, és szálltak a percek...

Mikor végre mindketten felfogták, hogy nem álmodnak, hogy valóban újra együtt vannak, Sam kissé kibontakozott a férfi karjai közül, de éppen csak annyira, hogy mohón megcsókolhassa őt.

Hosszú másodpercek múlva levegőért kapkodva váltak szét, és Jack a nő homlokának támasztotta az övét.

„Mit keresel te itt?" – kérdezte végül Carter.

„Daniel... rájött, hogy valami goa'uld elrabolt, és aztán talált valamit a..." – teljesen elvesztette a fonalat, ahogy a kék szempárba meredt – „Úristen, Sam, annyira hiányoztál, én..."

„Csss..." – próbálta csitítani a nő.

„Én... Nem tudtam semmit csinálni, tehetetlen voltam, azt hittem..."

„Te mentettél meg." – mondta halkan, de határozottan Carter.

„De..."

„Hidd el."

A P9K567 felkelő napja két embert pillantott meg először, amikor másnap hajnalban az apró tó felett először kikacsintott a világra. De két ilyen boldog embert még egy sokat tapasztalt nap sem lát túl gyakran.

A sötét órák leple alatt Samantha Carter és Jack O'Neill nem sokat aludtak ugyan, ám annál többet beszélgettek. Volt is miről. Mindketten elmesélték az elmúlt hónapok eseményeit: a férfi magányról és kétségbeesésről beszélt, és arról, hogy a remény ennek ellenére egy pillanatra sem hagyta el, a nő pedig arról hogyan ébredt fel és menekült meg a goa'uld karmai közül, majd pedig hogy hogyan talált különös őrangyalokra, vagyis azok őrá.

Időnként csak szótlanul ültek egymás mellett, Sam feje a férfi vállán nyugodott, és úgy próbáltak pihenni. Aztán valamelyikőjüknek mindig adódott valami mondanivalója, és így egyre tisztábban kibontakozott a történtek képe előttük.

A derengő, sárgásszürke eget látván Samnek eszébe jutott a két lány, és hogy biztosan aggódnak majd, ha felébrednek és nem találják ott őt.

„Lassan vissza kéne mennem a lányokhoz." – sóhajtott fel – „Aggódni fognak."

Jack csak tompán bólintott egyet, és áthelyezte a testsúlyát, hogy felállhasson. Amikor már Sam felett magasodott, kinyújtotta a nő felé a kezét, és talpra segítette. „Én is megígértem Danny-nek és Teal'cnek, hogy reggelre visszamegyek."

Sam rámosolygott, és egy apró, gyengéd csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira. „Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy itt vagy..." – suttogta.

Jack nem válaszolt, csak elsimított egy tincset a nő arcából. Jócskán megnőtt a haja, mióta utoljára látta. „Menjünk haza." – szólalt meg végül.

Elindultak egymás mellett a tisztáson keresztül, aminek magas füve nedves volt a harmattól és élénkzölden virított. Mintha csak egy küldetésen lettek volna, annyi éven keresztül a vérükbe ivódott ritmussal lépdeltek egymás mellett. A rögtönzött kis táborhely, ahol Sam előző este megpihent a lányokkal csak néhány percnyi járásra volt a tó partjától, és amikor odaértek, látták, hogy a testvérpár még alszik. Jack megállt pár méterre tőlük, Sam pedig odament hozzájuk, hogy felébressze őket.

Daniel idegeskedve járkált a reggeli piac forgatagában. Jack megígérte, hogy reggelre visszajön, és ő már kezdett aggódni érte. Úgy döntött, ha fél órán belül nem érkezik meg, megpróbálja elérni rádión. Ugyan megígérte magának, hogy ad némi időt a barátjának, de most már kezdett elfogyni a türelme. Teal'cen is látszott, hogy osztja az aggodalmát, mégha nem is szólt egy szót sem. Jack ugyan mindig jobb volt ebben, de a hosszú évek alatt ő is megtanulta megérteni a szűkszavú jaffa néma jelzéseit.

Egyszer csak a mellényzsebében lévő rádió sistergő hangon életre kelt.

„Daniel, Teal'c, ott vagytok?" – a férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és a berendezésért nyúlt, hogy válaszolhasson.

„Igen, Jack, minden rendben?" – kérdezte.

„Persze." – hangzott a válasz. Daniel nem akarta elbízni magát, de mintha O'Neill hangjában ezúttal nem érződött volna mindaz a kétségbeesett teher, ami az elmúlt félév során minden szavát átitatta. – „Találkozunk 10 perc múlva a város határában, oké?"

„Rendben, Jack, ott leszünk." – felelte Daniel a mellette álló Teal'cre pillantva.

„Vettem. O'Neill, vége." – rekesztette be a beszélgetést Jack.

Daniel tűnődő pillantással bámult a távolba. „Valami történt." – mondta inkább magának, mint Teal'cnek.

„Hamarosan megtudjuk, DanielJackson." – felelte az higgadtan.

„Menjünk." – indult el izgatottan Daniel a megbeszélt találkozóhely felé, a jaffa pedig követte.

Daniel sok mindenre számított, de arra nem, amit végül látott. Megfordult a fejében, hogy Jack esetleg megsérült, vagy talált valami nyomot, amin elindulhatnak, vagy csak egyszerűen gondolkodott és ne adj Isten bocsánatot akar kérni.

Alig két perce értek oda Teal'ckel a táblához, amikor meglátta, hogy Jack már közeledik is feléjük, méghozzá nem egyedül!

Három ismeretlen női alak kísérte a férfit. Ahogy közeledtek, egyre könnyebb volt kivenni őket. A legalacsonyabbnak hosszú, égővörös haja volt, közvetlenül mellette pedig egy kicsit magasabb, fekete hajú lány lépdelt. Mindketten meg voltak pakolva csomagokkal, mégsem látszott rajtuk fáradtság. Mögöttük jött Jack, és mellette egy magas, majdnem vállig érő kusza szőke hajú nő. Daniel nem akarta elhinni amit látott. A szőke nő ugyanis a megszólalásig hasonlított Samantha Carterre...

„Nem lehet, hogy megtalálta..." – motyogta félhangosan, és egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a közeledő csoportról. De minél jobban fogyott a távolság, annál tisztábban ki tudta venni az ismerős mosolyt, ami Sam ajkain elterült, és Jack nyugodt, boldog, megkönnyebbült arckifejezését. Önkéntelenül elmosolyodott ő is.

A következő dolog, amire emlékezett, az volt, hogy Sam a nyakába borul és szorosan átöleli.

„Daniel... de jó látni téged." – mondta végül, amikor elengedte a férfit. Daniel Sam válla mögött egy futó pillantást vetett Jackre, akinek boldog arca elárulta, hogy ez valóban valóság, tényleg visszakapták a nőt. Daniel visszafordította a tekintetét Samre, és finoman megcsókolta a homlokát, mintha csak a saját huga lett volna.

„Téged is, Sam. Nagyon hiányoztál nekünk."

Lelkifurdalás keveredett benne megkönnyebbüléssel és boldogsággal, és amikor Sam elegedte őt, hogy Teal'chez forduljon és őt is megölelje, Daniel tekintete újra találkozott Jackével. Tett egy lépést feléje.

„Jack... Ne haragudj... sajnálom, amiket mondtam... hogy nem hittem neked."

A férfi arcán halvány mosoly futott át. Olyan volt, mintha egy pillanatig gondolkodott volna, aztán így felelt: „Felejtsük el, Danny-fiú. Már nem számít." Daniel megkönnyebbülten bólintott egyet, mert érezte, hogy a barátja valóban megbocsátott neki. És mivel túlságosan el volt érzékenyülve ahhoz, hogy uralkodjon magán, nem is gondolkozott, amikor odalépett Jackhez, és barátian megölelte. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Jack nem tiltakozott, hanem viszonozta az ölelést, és ezzel újra megkötötték a mostanában már halványuló barátságukat.

Aemie és Pi, a testvérpár pedig letaglózva álltak ott, és próbálták felfogni azt a monumentális eseményt, aminek a közepébe csöppentek. Ami keveset megtudtak ezekről az emberekről Sam elbeszéléseiből, az alapján olyan szoros kötelék volt közöttük, hogy egyikőjük hiánya valóban mind a négyőjük életét radikálisan megváltoztatta. És most, hogy végre újra együtt voltak, mind a négyen újra békét találhattak a lelkükben. Ők ketten pedig hálát adtak magukban az égnek, hogy tanúi lehettek mindennek, és hogy talán némi szerepük is volt abban, hogy a CSK-1 tagjai újra együtt lehettek.


	12. Epilogus

Epilógus

Samantha Carter el sem hitte, hogy egy nappal ezelőtt még a P9K567-n volt egyedül és most itt fekhetett Jack karjaiban. Sűrű egy nap volt mögöttük, és előző éjjel egyikőjük sem aludt valami túl sokat. Reggel elmentek városig, ahol ő végre újra találkozott Daniellel és Teal'ckel, aztán felkeresték a város nagytanácsát, előadták a történteket, értesítették őket a démon haláláról, majd köszönetet mondtak nekik a vendéglátásért és a segítségért. A városka lakói persze hatalmas ünnepséget akartak rendezni, de a CSK-1 tagjai már nagyon haza akartak jönni. Így az ünnepségből barátságos ebéd lett, ami után nem sokkal ők felkerekedtek, hogy elindulhassanak a kapu felé.

Sam még utoljára elbúcsúzott a két lánytól, aki megmentette az életét, köszönetet mondott nekik, és megígérte, hogy visszajön még meglátogatni őket.

Amikor hazaértek, persze következett a rengeteg kérdés, beszámoló, és vizsgálat, és ő már azt sem tudta, hol áll a feje. Jack mindvégig mellette volt, ő győzte meg az orvosokat, hogy mégha nem is engedik el éjszakára Samet, legalább hadd ne a gyengélkedőn kelljen töltenie az éjszakát, hanem a saját szobájában a bázison. Az orvosok vonakodva ugyan, de beleegyeztek a dologba, pedig még rengeteg vizsgálatot el akartak végezni Carteren, tekintve, hogy az elmondása és Daniel kutatása alapján olyan fizikai traumán esett át, amire nem volt korábban példa a praxisuk során.

Ám Jack tudta, hogy sem ő, sem pedig a nő nem tudna rendesen pihenni, ha nem lehetnek együtt, és ez a gyengélkedőben lehetetlen volt. Ezért ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legalább néhány órára engedjék el őt. Mégha nem is haza, csak ki a sípoló gépek és a steril holmik közül.

A nő most kicsit közelebb bújt hozzá, és tudta, hogy perceken belül mindkettőjüket el fogja a nyomni a már oly régóta hőn áhított békés álom. De előtte még el akart mondani valamit a férfinek:

„Jack..."

„Hmm?" – válaszolt kábán a férfi, és kicsit jobban magához szorította a karcsú testet.

„Emlékszel, mondtam, hogy amikor Nebhettel... vagy Neftisszel vagy akárhogy is hívják, szóval amikor vele harcoltam, volt egy olyan pillanat, amikor beleláttam a fejébe. Emlékszel?"

„Ühüm." – bólintott Jack, és állával megcirógatta a nő haját.

„És amit láttam... akkor nem értettem, de azóta sokat gondolkodtam rajta, és... és azt hiszem, tudom mi volt, ami megmentett."

Sam felemelte a fejét Jack mellkasáról, és egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézett.

„Te voltál az, Jack. Neftisz meg akart ölni, de te nem engedtél el. Fogalmam sincs, ez hogyan működik, de úgy tűnik, az mentett meg, ami közöttünk van. Túl erős volt ez a kapocs ahhoz, hogy a goa'uld meg tudjon ölni. Vagyis rajtam nem működött a szerkezete. Kezd összeállni a kép: ő nem úgy ölte meg az áldozatait, mint a többiek, hanem pontosan úgy, ahogy a legendában volt. Szépen lassan a haldoklás útjára vezette őket és a felszabaduló energiákat felhasználva erőt merített saját magának és a szerkezeteihez. Ezért keresett fel minden nap. Hogy élősködjön rajtam... akármilyen hülyén hangzik is, de... hogy leszívja az energiáimat. És én gyengültem, de nem tudtam teljesen elengedni az életet. Valami idekötött... valami... a szerelmünk erősebb volt a halálnál, az tartotta bennem az életet, mert... az volt maga az élet. És amikor Neftisz rájött erre... annyira megdöbbent, hogy ilyen is létezik, hogy... akkor le tudtam győzni őt. Tehát végsősoron te mentettél meg. Érted már?"

„Istenem, Sam..." – Jack újra magához ölelte a nőt, és elfúló hangon mormolt a hajába – „Tudtam, hogy élsz, éreztem, nem tudtam megmagyarázni, csak... tudtam. Mindenki hülyének nézett. Főleg Daniel, de én egyszerűen nem tudtam elbúcsúzni tőled. Nem tudtalak elengedni."

„Épp ezért éltem túl valami olyat, amit korábban még senki. Emlékszem, azt álmodtam, hogy elveszítettelek, hogy meghaltál, és soha nem lehettünk együtt... Aztán felébredtem, és azt sem tudtam ki vagyok, vagy hol vagyok, de abban biztos voltam, hogy te létezel, és ÉLSZ, és hogy vissza kell jönnöm hozzád."

„Én is álmodtam, Sam, és álmomban megígérted nekem, hogy visszajössz hozzám. És meg is tetted. És most itt vagy, és kicsit... olyan ez az egész, mintha... mintha meg sem történt volna..."

Sam halkan, gúnyosan felnevetett. „Mintha egy rémálom lett volna?" – kérdezte, miközben újra Jack szemébe nézett.

„Igen," – felelte az hasonlóan szarkasztikus hangon - „egy rémálom. Egy hosszú, hosszú álom."

„Akkor felébredtünk." – mondta a nő mosolyogva, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a férfit. Amikor elváltak az ajkaik, a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és pár perc múlva már mind a ketten aludtak.

VÉGE

3


End file.
